A slice of heaven
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: One-shots and drabbles - mostly of the AkuRoku / Axel x Roxas kind. From faeries, to monsters, to pet snakes, and song based drabbles, you'll never know what surprises the next chapter will hold! Mostly AU. M rating does not always apply.
1. Dear Red,

**Dear Red,**

* * *

><p>A magazine lay open on a granite kitchen counter, the pages threatening to turn in the wind that twisted its way through the sky coloured curtains and into the small suburban home.<br>The particular pages which happened to be open were of just another one of those weekly 'Ask Us' columns – where you asked dear old Judith about your hair, or quizzed Mary about what was wrong with your man. Though this particular "wise and knowledgeable" being was not called Judith or Mary, but instead had his readers (yes, you read that right _his_) call him Red.

Red as you can probably guess didn't write for another one of those _gossip rags_, instead his section was smack dab in the middle of an alternative magazine, aimed at idealistic young people.  
>"Ask Red" the bold <em>red <em>heading screamed, daring you to ask anything you could think of – and Red would answer, in his own sarcastic, witty way of course.

The past few weeks have been entertaining for Red's readers, with a seemingly endless questioning from one particular reader - as Red has never been more useless in this situation.  
>The first question, so short and seemingly insignificant was sneaked onto the bottom of the page one week...<p>

_**Dear Red,  
><strong>__**My problem is this: I am completely in love with my best friend but too shy and afraid to tell him. (P.S We are both male.) What can I do?  
><strong>__**From Best friend of a sex god. **_

Then with Red's reply tacked on to the end,

_**Dear Best friend of a sex god,  
><strong>__**This best friend sounds like me – I'm a sex god ;) Haha. But moving on to your problem... drop hints and try gauge his reaction to see how he might take it. I know this is more serious sounding than my other letters, as I would normally say something like 'Jump him and ask questions later', but I'm in the same sort of situation: my best friend is a totally hottie, but he's as straight as a ruler - so I do not stand a chance. But I wish you luck with your friend (future boyfriend?)  
><strong>__**From Red.**_

It was assumed that as was standard, that was the end of that, case closed, nothing more to see here...  
>But this was in fact <em>not<em> the case, for the following week was a response (the first response back from a questioner ever featured in the magazine actually),

_**Dear Red,  
><strong>__**I've tried dropping hints but he's as thick as a brick, meaning: NOTHING GETS THROUGH! I even started feeling him up one time when I was feeling particularly bold... and he thought I was trying to start a wrestling match! So pretty much, been there done that, doesn't work. Any other suggestions? Seriously if I can't work something out I probably **_**will****_ jump him one day.  
><em>**_**(P.S You know there ARE bendable rulers right?)  
><strong>__**From Best friend of a sex god. **_

_**Dear Best friend of a sex god,  
><strong>__**I say JUMP HIM then! If I could think of anything better to do I'd have already tried it with my friend. I suggest you get him drunk, fuck him, then at least you've been with him. The next morning admit you're totally in love with him and he's either going to freak out or love you back (Or you'll just end up being friends again). If he freaks he's an asshole and not worth your time. (P.S That is a possibility but I doubt it.)  
><strong>__**From Red.**_

At this point the readers were wondering if perhaps this was going to be a continuous thing, or maybe if this was just a set up, something else to get the readers hooked to Red's section. But regardless, the entertainment continued...

_**Dear Red,  
><strong>_… _**you're no help at all. 1) That's a horrible idea, and 2) He doesn't drink. This is hopeless.  
><strong>__**From Best friend of a sex god.**_

_**Dear Best friend of a sex god,  
><strong>__**Well sorry. I didn't know. Uhm... don't give up Kid. I'll make you a deal... you confess to your friend I'll confess to mine. If it fails we can both go out and get drunk in mourning of our loss, but at least we'll finally **_**know.  
><strong>_**From Red.**_

Then suddenly after the third week, as the readers were gripping their magazines in anticipation for the following weeks, wondering what would happen (to both the questioner, and Red), there was no more heard from 'best friend'. It just... ended.

What the readers didn't get to experience was seeing an uncharacteristically nervous redhead shuffling his feet on a welcome doormat, nervously staring at a door, usually so welcoming, which now seemed so foreboding in light of what he was about to do.  
>They didn't get to see the way his hand shook as he knocked quickly on the door, unsuccessfully trying to hide his nerves.<p>

Nor see the lithe blonde teen, who gnawed on his bottom lip, fiercely debating with himself as he held his mobile in his hand, staring at the number on screen, _to call or not to call_.  
>Saved by the door... or so he thought.<p>

And the readers definitely didn't get to share that moment between the two young men, as the redhead stuttered out a jumbled up love confession, shutting his eyes not wanting to see how his best friend would react...  
>Missing the way the shorter boys blue eyes lit up in hope, before he shyly edged closer, to stand on his toes and kiss that surprised, lovely, redhead right on his lips, pulling back only to whisper a confession of his own.<br>That moment was for those two alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crossing my fingers that I can finally scream, "I'm back baby, and better than ever!"  
>I've honestly lost count of how long I've found myself unable to write easily, definitely a painfully long time though. Finally. FINALLY I'm sitting here, with a new story (well drabble-ish <em>thing<em> really) which I can submit. Oh this is a glorious moment for me, honestly it is.  
>I am desperately hoping that the future will only bring more, longer stories for me to share with you~ <strong>


	2. Can't touch this

**Can't touch this**

* * *

><p>With a grunt Axel shoved his key into his door, and let out a sigh at the satisfying click of his door unlocking, the sign that the long day was finally over and he was <em>home<em>. It had been a painfully long and gruelling day at work.  
>He'd gotten in to find that Demyx had somehow managed to knock all his carefully arranged papers off his desk and everywhere across the floor. He'd then spent an hour collecting and rearranging everything as the blonde scampered around the office shamefaced, avoiding him.<br>Then Mr. Superior had come to demand the papers "_now"_, which Axel was meant to have the rest of the week to finish. So he'd had to push everything to the side and get it done before his boss wrung his neck.  
>Added on to all this he hadn't seen his boyfriend in so long, - (okay, two days – <em>but this was a long time to go without Roxas!<em>) - after they'd had that disastrous date which Axel had to run out on, apologising profusely to his boyfriend when he got the call from work about something that "must be done immediately – no, excuses. No. I wouldn't care if your _grandmother_ was in hospital. We need you to do it _now_."  
>So yeah, this week hadn't been cool. All he wanted to do now was collapse on his sofa and sleep, because god forbid, he still had two more days of work before the weekend.<p>

After dumping his bag in the hallway and kicking his shoes rather violently off at the wall, wincing at the thump and the dirt marks left behind, Axel slid his way into the kitchen to fix himself a snack of noodles; gods gift to lazy people with no culinary skills at all.  
>While waiting for the water to boil he made his way over to the answering machine which was flashing impatiently with a message. He pressed the button before slumping onto the counter, chin propped up on his arms as he listened.<br>"_Hey babe, it's me. Monday's date was a disaster, huh? It's cool, but you're going to make it up to me… well just calling to say hi, and I love you. Call me when you get home, 'kay?_" _**beep**_.

Short, sweet and to the point as always was Roxas.

Brilliant green eyes flickered over to the clock on his microwave, the time illuminated in green: _6:27 _pm_. _Roxas would normally be finishing dinner with his brother by now so it was safe to call. Grabbing the portable house phone from it's cradle Axel finished preparing his noodles, carrying them to the small table in the centre of his kitchen and dialling his boyfriends number as he sat, blowing on the steaming food while listening to it ring.

After a few rings a familiar voice answered, "Hey Axel," Axel smiled at the chirpy voice of his boyfriend's brother.  
>"Hey Sora, 'sup? Is Roxy there?" Sora's response was an awkward cough before he mumbled,<br>"Uhhh. No. No he's not. You should try his mobile though. Uhm. Ri's calling me over Axel, it was nice talking to you. Got to go. Bye." a burst of giggling laughter was all Axel heard, before the dial tone, signalling Sora had just hung up – without letting Axel get another word in or anything.  
>He stared at the phone slightly weirded out. Sora just seemed to get weirder and weirder every time he talked to the brunette.<p>

He shrugged it off, shoving a fork-full of noodles into his mouth – _Ow! Ow! Still hot!_- and digging around into his pant pockets for his mobile. Strange that Roxas wasn't home really, the blonde wasn't the type to go out in the evening – Axel had tried. The blonde usually preferred to curl up with a book and his boyfriend.

Axel dialled Roxas, then turned glancing out the kitchen window as it rung. Whipping around almost immediately when he heard Roxas' phone ring. In his apartment.

"What..." he breathed, pushing up from the table and following the sound, his phone now crushed against his ear in his clenched hand.

There was a muffled thump as Axel's phone fell to the carpeted floor of his living room, his jaw dropped as he _stared_. For there, lying across his sofa was Roxas. Wearing a delightfully short school girl uniform.

"Hey babe," the blonde purred, a smirk on his face as he stared at Axel from under his lashes with burning blue eyes.  
>Axel nearly choked. "Oh my god. <em>What<em>." he took a stumbling step forward, not quite believing what he was seeing.  
>"You like?" simpered the blonde, winking and brushing a delicate hand up his thigh, moving the skirt enough to give Axel a glimpse of the lacy panties he had on underneath. Axel felt his pants tighten in response. <em>Fuck. Yes.<em>

With a sexy little smirk and a crooked finger Roxas roped Axel in. The blonde rose off the sofa gracefully, and closed the rest of the distance between them, entwining his fingers in Axel's hair, and pressing his body against Axel's so he could feel _everything._

"Hey," was breathed softly against his mouth, and he swallowed roughly before replying, hands going hesitantly to Roxas' petite hips.

"Uh, hey." a soft kiss was pressed to the side of his jaw, lips lingering there as Roxas murmured, "Did you miss me?" then the lips were moving again, pressing lightly against his neck, before a warm tongue flicked against it, making Axel shudder.  
>"It's been two days baby, of course." he felt rather that saw the smirk, and shuddered again as the lithe blonde began to nibble gently at his neck, "Awh, I missed you too." Axel could only grunt out a response, as the sneaky blonde had taken a hold off his groin and was kneading it as he kissed a trail up to Axel's ear.<p>

"I want to show you something, but you have to sit down for it." was breathed hotly in his ear. Axel audibly gulped and complied shuffling over to the sofa as the blonde guided him then pushed him down so he was sitting. Immediately there was a weight in his lap as Roxas sat on him, pressing their lips together. The sweet scent of vanilla filled his senses, and the silken touch of the younger man's lips brushing delicately against his own. He barely noticed Roxas' hands wrapped around his wrists, or the click and the cool feel of metal around them. But he did notice when he went to reach out to touch his boyfriend... and couldn't.  
>Pulling roughly away from the kiss Axel tried to glance behind him, jiggling his wrists listening to a metallic clang, as the handcuffs that trapped him rattled against the metal bar in the sofa they were attached to. "Oh god. Roxas... <em>no<em>. Unlock me." he whined and pulled uselessly against the restraints.  
>His blonde just smirked down at him, a satisfied grin on his face, "Hmm... <em><strong>no<strong>_."

Then the blonde got up off his lap despite his protests and made his way across the room. "Where are you going? Roxas! Don't just leave me here like this! Roxas!"  
>The blonde just smirked over his shoulder, making his way over to the stereo and pressed a button.<p>

_Come inside, take off your coat  
><em>_I'll make you feel at home  
><em>_Now let's pour a glass of wine  
><em>_'Cause now we're all alone_

"Now shut up and watch babe, or I might just decide to leave you there." another sexy little wink as the blonde crossed the room to stand in front of him.  
>Bright green eyes went wide as Roxas begun touching himself.<p>

_I've been waiting all night  
><em>_So just let me hold you close to me  
><em>_'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl  
><em>_To make love to me_

Fingers skimming down his chest and rubbing against his clothed nipples he let out a soft groan, letting his eyelashes flutter half shut, so only a glimpse of brilliant blue could be seen. The hands slid down his thighs and then up again, brushing the short skirt up so Axel got another peak at those panties, before they disappeared again as Roxas hands moved to the hem of the shirt which he slowly pulled up and over his head, wind milling it, and whipping it to a corner of the room. Blonde hair now tousled as Roxas grinned at him, cheeks a light pink in either arousal or embarrassment – perhaps both.  
>He then dipped his hands into his skirt, touching himself, then dragging his hands up his body slowly with a bemused grin as malachite eyes followed his hands hungrily. Fingers tangled in his hair as Roxas shut his eyes and moaned softly, then dropping them again, over and down his shoulders and sides to his hips and the elastic of the skirt which he tugged on gently.<br>A teasing look was sent Axel's way as Roxas slowly shimmied off the skirt, letting it fall to his feet, from where he stepped out of it and took a few small steps closer to Axel wearing nothing but those lacy white panties which were looking tighter with a half erect cock pressing against the flimsy material.

_Girl, you make me feel real good  
><em>_We can do it 'til we both wake up  
><em>_Girl, you know I'm hooked on you  
><em>_And this is what I'll do_

Axel scooted himself to the edge of the sofa, trying to get as close to his boyfriend as the hand cuffs would let him. Roxas tutted with an affectionate smirk, but stepped even closer so he was standing against Axel's knees which he nudged open with a leg, slipping himself between them.  
>So close, yet so far from Roxas' aroused penis Axel let a whine escape as he stared at the crotch before his face, attempting the will the material off with his eyes.<br>"Not yet babe," a gentle hand cupped his chin, pulling his face up to meet Roxas' face instead of his cock. Axel attempted to squint in warning, a bit hard when all he wanted to do was _stare_ lovingly – if Roxas wasn't out of those panties in five minutes Axel would find a way to get them off.

_(I wanna sex you up)  
><em>_All night  
><em>_(You make me feel real good)  
><em>_I want to  
><em>_(I wanna rub you down)  
><em>_(I wanna sex you up)_

A chuckle was all he got in response to his half hearted glare. Roxas slowly made his way around the sofa so he was behind Axel, pressed right up against the back of it and dipped his hands down the redheads chest, rubbing up and down as he simultaneously leaned over to lick Axel's ear, trailing his tongue along the shell of it. Axel glanced down as nimble fingers began to slowly unbutton his shirt – every new bit of skin that was revealed with an opened button was touched greedily, Roxas peering over his shoulder as he nibbled on the taller man's ear. Axel could feel his erection pressing against his tight pants uncomfortably and he hoped Roxas would hurry up a bit and help relieve some of the pressure.

_Let me take off all your clothes  
><em>_Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah  
><em>_Let me light a candle so we can make it better  
><em>_Makin' love until we drown, dig_

Alas Roxas just gave his ear one last nip, trailing a hand along his chest as he made his way back around to the front of the sofa. He cocked a hip, and did a slow turn so Axel's face was level with his ass and _dipped,_ the gloriously firm ass right in front of his face. Roxas straightened slowly, hands running up his thighs, then slunk around to Axel's side, leaning down and reaching a hand down between Axel's legs – _yes!_ - and dragging his hand painfully slowly across his aching cock, and up his body to his cheek. He tilted Axel's head so their eyes met and poked out his tongue teasingly, dropping his hand again.  
>Then Roxas leg was placed between Axel's thighs instead of his hand. He ran a hand down the side of his leg, then back up and to the edge of his panties, bringing attention to his own stiff erection. The blonde lulled his head back, and rolled it sexily, hands brushing over the upper half off his body. Once he'd righted it he poked his little pink tongue out and ran it across his lips, eyeing the redhead through half lidded eyes.<p>

_Girl, you know, it feels real good  
><em>_We can do it 'til we both wake up  
><em>_Girl, you know I'm hooked on you  
><em>_And this is what I'll do, yeah_

With a little grin Roxas stood before him and swayed his hips before spreading his legs and dipping down, and just as slowly he rose, hands brushing the insides of his thighs, emphasising his cock, giving Axel his naughtiest grin. He spun around slowly again, and made his way closer to Axel, turning around to sit in his lap and press his ass against the clothed dick beneath him. Axel thrust up grinding as Roxas braced himself on the redheads knees and pressed himself down grinding his ass against Axel's cock, tilting his head back where it bumped against Axel's chest.

_(I wanna sex you up)  
><em>_Make love until we drown  
><em>_(I wanna sex you up)_

Axel taking advantage of this position leaned forward to kiss at the smooth neck that was presented to him, biting on the skin punishingly as retaliation for this torture Roxas was putting him through. Roxas whimpered and wound his arms backwards around Axel's neck, turning his head to look over his shoulder so Axel could kiss him. Axel nipped at his boyfriends soft lips, then sucked on his tongue when it invaded his mouth. They both continued to grind against each other – Axel more desperately as he had no other way to relieve his now painful erection.

_Girl, you just make me feel so good  
><em>_I just wanna, I just wanna look at you  
><em>_Don't say anything at all  
><em>_Just lay back, and enjoy the ride, yeah_

Roxas detached their lips, letting go and rolled around in Axel's lap, sliding down to the floor then standing up and placed a leg onto one side of Axel's thighs then swung the other over, pushing himself up so he was standing over Axel with a leg on either side of him. By this point Axel was panting softly, gazing adoringly up at the expanse of skin displayed above him. And Roxas dipped.  
>Sliding his perfect little body down against Axel's and settling down into his lap. Tangling his fingers in red hair Roxas tucked his face under Axel's chin, nudging it up a bit with his nose and sucked on his neck, sliding his tongue along his rapidly beating pulse. The short blonde then shifted a leg so he was straddling one of Axel's thighs, with his leg pressing against Axel's cock. He ground against Axel's thigh, erection hard, at the same time rubbing Axel's own with his knee. <em>Finally.<em>

_All I want to do is  
><em>_(I wanna sex you up)  
><em>_All night  
><em>_(Girl, you make me feel good)  
><em>_I want to  
><em>_(I wanna rub you down)  
><em>_(I wanna sex you up)_

Roxas released his boyfriend's hair in favour of his pants, which he made quick work of, unbuttoning them making Axel groan as some of the pressure was relieved. Their lips were joined again, in an immediate open mouthed kiss. Roxas' tongue sliding into Axel's mouth and brushing against his own slick tongue, inviting it to dance. It was wet, hot and perfect, even more so when Axel felt a hand slide into his pants and palming his cock as they kissed.

_Make sweet lovin' all night long  
><em>_(I wanna sex you up)  
><em>_Feels so right it can't be wrong  
><em>_Don't be shy girl, rescue me  
><em>_(I wanna sex you up)  
><em>_Open up your heart, and I'll set you free_

He tried to grab at his boyfriend again and was suddenly painfully aware of the handcuffs once more. Pulling back from the kiss he frowned down at the blonde who was gasping in his lap with aroused, wide blue eyes. "Roxas, baby, unlock me. Please."

Roxas laughed breathlessly and shook his head. Axel groaned and tugged against the restraints, "And why the fuck not?"

"Because..." Roxas slid out of his lap, moving to kneel before him. "you can look but you can't touch."

And Axel could only groan because Roxas had grabbed his legs and dragged him forward, whilst pressing himself between his legs so their clothed erections were pressed together. Small hands spread his thighs further apart as Roxas rocked his body up and against Axel's, grinding their cocks together. He pushed himself up, using Axel's thighs for support so their chests brushed, pecking Axel on the lips briefly, then dipped down again.

This motion was repeated, Roxas slowly rubbing his body against Axel's, both of them groaning softly at the feel of skin on skin. Roxas slid himself further up into Axel's lap grinding repetitively against his cock until Axel was whining with want.

He pulled back, sliding down once more and latched on to one of the redheads nipples on the way down, playing with it as Axel's thighs clamped down on his waist. "_Fuck_."

He snickered, and continued to lick and nip at the rosy bud, at the same time nudging at Axel to lift his hips so he could tug his pants and boxers off and discard them on the floor behind him.

Kissing and licking down his chest and stomach Roxas made his way all the way down till he was breathing against Axel's penis.

"_Roxasssss._" the redhead hissed, squinting down at his boyfriend. "_Please_."  
>Lust filled blue eyes gazed up at him, Roxas curled a hand around Axel's cock, holding it still and dipped his head, still keeping eye contact to slowly lick from base to tip, the throbbing erection before him. Eyes fluttering shut Axel moaned. Warm wet heat enveloped him, and Roxas bobbed his head slowly, tongue flicking out to lap at the pre-cum that oozed out. He traced his tongue along it slowly, before taking the cock back into his mouth all the way down to the hilt, and hummed along to the song that Axel could barely hear any more.<p>

_Oh, I wanna touch you in all the right place, baby  
><em>_I wanna make love to you, yeah  
><em>_All night, all night, yeah_

With the vibrations and pressure of his boyfriend's throat, the warm heat that surrounded him, added to all the previous stimulation he'd had before Axel didn't last long. He tugged against the handcuffs, head lulling back as he groaned, his thighs closing on Roxas as the blonde gave a particularly harsh suck, and came. His cum shooting down his boyfriend's throat, who took it all in stride and swallowed, pulling back to lick his lips and grin at Axel who panted, gazing down at him.

"You are so fucking amazing. And I love you." he breathed in awe.

Roxas just smiled up at him and pulled himself into Axel's lap to grind his still very evident erection against Axel's now limp penis – which very quickly hardened again as the blonde ground against him, looping his arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together as he smiled.  
>"We're not done yet babe."<p>

_Make sweet lovin' all night long  
><em>_Feels so right it can't be wrong  
><em>_Don't be shy girl, rescue me  
><em>_Open up your heart and I'll set you free_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**Yup. I cut you guys off before the sex. [You mad? xDDDD] - Never fear. Okay... maybe fear. If I feel up to it I might write a part two. (_It's past midnight and I have work tomorrow so not now_)**

**_Zenelly-raen_ over on tumblr was looking for AkuRoku lap dancing fics... so here is my attempt at one.  
>[I totally had to research this... and it was amusing. xDD]<strong>

**The song is "I wanna sex you up" by Color me Badd**


	3. Broken

**Broken**

* * *

><p>Hidden from the rusting iron cities, tucked away where you'd least expect them were the Fae courts and gardens. Little pockets of paradise, full of creatures you've only dreamt about, and of ones you've never even known. They danced and they laughed merry creatures of beauty and horror. Some had long hair that danced and shimmered in the golden sunlight, others had slanted deadly eyes that sparkled with mischief, and some had strange looking limbs that they moved so gracefully.<p>

Amongst all the creatures of imagination were a few scattered humans, mostly children. Young toddlers and babes who had been stolen away from their homes in the dead of night and replaced with perhaps a block of wood, or in some cases even one of the Fae's own.  
>The children laughed and danced with the Fae, not knowing any other life. They ate the delicious foods offered – guaranteeing they'd never return home. They rested in the laps of Fae, dozing off as their hair was played with and braided with flowers.<p>

Two young boys sat by a shimmering stream, watching another boy splash in the water to the amusement of some nymphs sitting nearby watching the three. The two boys who rested on the cool grass were sharing a pile of sweet, strange fruits with dark purple skins and light blue flesh. Juices ran down their chins and their hands were all sticky but the boys didn't care. The fruit was addicting and perfect.

One of the boys, a startling redhead let his slanted green eyes slide sideways to glance at his friend. The blonde could very well be one of the Fae, he had spiky sunlight blonde hair that swayed slightly in the light wind, perfect pale skin, and beautifully large blue eyes – it was a shame those pretty eyes were blind.

The redhead wasn't without his own faults. Despite his strangely beautiful look of fiery red hair that shot back in long spikes, glowing green eyes and very angular features for a child, he too was a broken child. The one regret the red-headed child had was he couldn't hear his friend laugh. He was deaf.

The little red-head's eyes were intent on his friends stained blue lips as the blonde spoke shyly to the ground. "These are good. Do you know what they're called, Axel?" the red-head shrugged glancing back down at the fruits between them,  
>"I don't know Rox, but they are good." he agreed. Roxas' lips parted in a silent-to Axel laugh and he spoke again,<br>"Well, that's what matters really. Can you imagine if the food didn't taste nice? Bleh." the blonde boy wrinkled his nose and poked his tongue out cutely.

Axel shook his head, despite knowing Roxas wouldn't see him do so, "Silly, food never tastes bad. _They_ wouldn't let it."

Roxas turned to face Axel, those unseeing blue eyes creepily focused on his own green, "I know... but it can..." and at the redhead's inquisitive hum he continued, "Axel don't tell anyone- you're my best friend, so you've got to keep this a secret. But... sometimes I think I _remember_." Axel titled his head in confusion.

"Remember? Remember what...?" Roxas turned his head quickly, as though looking about – all for show, really. Then leaned in towards Axel.

"I think... I remember _home_. Just little bits... but something before here." Green eyes went wide.

"Roxas... there's nothing before now. I-I-" Axel struggled through the fog that seemed to gather in his mind as he tried to take in what his friend had told him. A time before now was impossible! All there was was here. Here was what there was. Nothing else.

He put a small hand on his friends shoulder, "Roxas. There is nothing else but here. You know that."

Roxas shrugged and turned his head away from Axel, "S'pose."

The troubled look on his friends face worried Axel, made him doubt, and made his head hurt when he tried to remember anything more than what he knew. Nothing.

The two sat together, quietly by the stream, thoughtful, almost sad looks on their faces. This attracted the attention of two Fae gentlemen who offered the boys some pretty translucent globe shaped fruits with seeds inside that looked almost like stars. And once they'd eaten the fruits the expressions on the two boys faces cleared, and they turned back to watching the other boy dance in the stream, kicking their feet happily in the water, bright smiles on their faces.


	4. The Voice

**The Voice**

* * *

><p>When I was little I was scared of the dark. I know a lot of little kids are, they fear the unknown monsters that lurk in the darkest corners of their room, or under their beds waiting to grab an unsuspecting child's ankle, to drag them down, or wait in the closets for the light to go out before creeping out to spy upon the sleeping child. Unlike the other kids I knew what was lurking, the only reason I could sleep in my room was the knowledge that my monster wasn't inside. He spoke to me through the window from outside.<p>

When the moon was high, shining through the clouds, giving my bedroom an eerie glow I'd heard a voice, calling to me from outside. It was a masculine voice, a man, whispering my name. When I'd first heard him I was petrified and I'd curled up in my blankets trembling, daring not to sleep as the voice continued to call my name, "_Roxassssssss_..."

I didn't sleep much as a child, I became paranoid when the sun went down. My parents assumed I just had a vivid imagination, and despite my protests they'd always send me alone up to bed, no matter how much I begged them to let me sleep in theirs.

Over the years I began to get used to it, I even became brave enough to sit up in my bed, still wrapped in blankets, warily eyeing my window and began to speak with him.

"W-who are you?" I'd asked the first time, my voice shaky as this was a big moment for me, I was finally acknowledging his existence. There was a long moment of silence before I heard him speak again.

"_Ah_, so you've finally given in, my dear?" the voice purred. I shivered, shaking my head slightly, though I doubted he would see.  
>"No... I-I-I... I just got curious. Who are you?" for a moment I saw a shadow flit past my window before he replied, "I'm a nightmare, I'm a monster, though I'm really not that bad. I'm definitely something special... and you could meet me if you'd like." This was the most he'd ever said before, usually he just called my name. This was the first time he'd began inviting me out.<p>

"M-meet you, how?" I'd asked foolishly.

"Why come out here of course my little Angel. Just step up to your window, open it and join me."

I denied, though young I wasn't stupid. And besides my mother always made sure to lecture to me never to trust a stranger, never go with one. Though I don't think this was the sort of situation she had in mind when she told me.

The voice persisted, smoothly asking me to meet him, join him. All I had to do was go to the window.

When I was fifteen I began to get mad. This voice had haunted me during my childhood, not a night went by when he wasn't there, talking to me in that purring, almost seductive voice. Trying to entice me outside with him.

"What do you want?" I'd growled, finally loosing it a bit, sitting up and throwing my legs off my bed to glare out into the night, "Why do you want me to come out and see you so badly? What do you want from me?"

All I got in response at first was a dark, rich chuckle. "What I want, my dear little Roxas, is _you_. Out here, with me, in my arms." I'd frozen at that, unsure how to respond. All I could come up with was...

"_Why?_"

"Because, dare I say it, you intrigue me. Your beautiful face entrances me, and quite honestly I'm obsessed with you. So won't you join me? I promise not to bite... _unless you beg me for it_."

With a flush on my face I turned away from the window, "You expect me to trust you when all you've done these years is lurk creepily outside my window? I don't even know what you are. Or your name for that matter."

"_Axel_." the voice purred silkily, "My name is Axel, Precious."

When I was eighteen curiosity finally over took me, when he called out to me, I got up slowly from my bed, padding my way across my carpeted floor to the window. I'd paused to gather my courage for a moment before pushing it open and leaning my head out, glancing from side to side, looking for this 'Axel'.

"_Boo_." a breath of air ghosted over my face, and I'd reeled back in shock with a soft yell, falling hard on my behind when a pair of wicked eyes gleamed before me. Then I heard the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. _Laughter_.

"You're just too cute." the dark figure that floated at my window leered, "Absolutely precious." I sat up and stared at the man before me, meeting those brilliant green eyes with my own blue, slowly taking in the shock of red hair that flared from his head, the almost delicately angular structure of his face, and the dark drips beneath his eyes.

"And you're an ass!" I growled, "You scared me."

Axel winked at me and his tongue darted out to run across his lips, "I really couldn't help myself... you're a delight to frighten."

I stood up and leaned out my window sill, glaring at him, not caring how close I'd gotten. "You know, I was considering maybe talking to you face to face. But after discovering how much of an asshole you really are, I no longer feel like it. _Goodnight_." and before he could react I pulled back and slammed my window shut stalking over to my bed and lying down in a huff.

It took him a week to convince me back to come back to the window again, this time I was more cautious when I opened it. He floated before me, legs crossed and his chin propped on an hand. "I'll be good this time... _for a while, anyway._" he promised with a smirk. I glared at him silently, not trusting him to keep his word. "Awh, don't pout darling. It makes your lips entirely too tempting, and I can't promise to be good if you keep giving me that face." I changed my expression to a scowl, and he laughed. "Fine, be that way."

We were silent for a while, him slowly studying my face with an intent expression, and me continuing to scowl, completely planning on giving him the silent treatment.

"Will you step out tonight?" he finally asked, "Will you trust me?" I raised an eyebrow and turned away from him slightly. "Not going to speak tonight?" he hummed, "If I felt so inclined I think I could get you to change your mind about that..." he trailed off ominously. I gave him another glare. "I'm so scared." he taunted. "But really Roxy, you should trust me, have I yet honestly given you reason not to? I've patiently waited outside your window, when I could have come in and gotten you myself..."

This... I did not know. I'd always assumed that he couldn't enter, whatever he was. To hear this gave me the chills, the idea that I'd never really been safe from him. I'm sure he saw some of this in my wide eyed expression.

"Don't panic now darling. As I said, I could have but I haven't. I want you to trust me, know that I would never hurt you." I eyed him sceptically, pointedly at the fact that he was sitting comfortably in the air before me. It was unnatural, and a little frightening. _He_ was frightening.

"Sweetheart, trust me, come here..." he trailed off extending a hand out to me. It would be so easy to take it, to step up onto my window sill and walk on the night to him. The darkness was thick enough to appear solid. I took a hesitant step back, shaking my head, watching as his face fell. "Not tonight then, I suppose. One day you'll come to me though, Roxas. One day you'll let me touch you, hold you." I closed my window once more, moving back to my bed, frightened because... I knew he was right, one day... I'd give in. And I feared, because that day was coming soon, I could feel it.

One night I didn't get ready for bed, I instead sat upon my mattress reading a book and waiting, tonight was the night. I didn't know what he was, but... something about him drew me to him. I couldn't continue to resist.

"_Roxassss_." I heard the whisper, like the first night he came. I stood up putting my book down and glancing around my room a final time before walking resolutely to the window. Taking a deep breath I opened it, to see him standing on the air, waiting. "_Hello Roxas_," Axel crooned.

"Hi Axel..." I glanced up shyly at him.

"Come here dearest," he extended his hand once more, "Trust me, come away with me." Trying to convince myself that it would be fine, I pulled myself onto my window sill, sitting on the edge, eyeing his out stretched hand. "That's it Roxy... just come here..." I stood up, precariously balanced on the small ledge, gripping the window with one hand as I slowly reached out with my other. I glanced down at my feet nervously, moving one in a small step off the ledge to see if the night was really as solid as Axel made it look, glancing up as I took this step to see my hand nearly in Axel's, to see the wicked gleam in those poison green eyes, "_Trust me_, Roxas..."

* * *

><p><strong>The end. <strong>

**8D Do you hate me?  
>... <em>I<em> like me... **


	5. Bonnie

**Bonnie**

* * *

><p>"Roxas, I love you!" Axel yelled at the sky, head flung back, eyes squeezed shut and one of Roxas' hands trapped in his.<p>

Said blond whipped around to stare at his boyfriend, mouth falling open, "Shhh, Axel!" he hissed, a broad grin spreading across his face no matter how much he tried to stop it, "Someone will hear you!"

"Babe, I'll shout it as much as I like. I love you, and I want the whole world to know about it." The shit-eating grin on Axel's face had softened to a smile as he spoke, green eyes twinkling in mirth as he eyed his blushing partner.

Roxas huffed and shoved at the taller mans shoulder, "You don't have to. Saying it to _me_ and me alone is enough." That stupid grin appeared on Axel's face again as he released Roxas' hand in favour of slinging an arm around his shoulder instead, tugging the short, pouty blonde against his side.

"I know Blondie, I know. So..." he grinned and glanced down at Roxas, grabbing one of his hands with his free hand– which seemed like a cute thing to do, but really he was just thinking of his own hands which were beginning to lose all feeling, "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>Shivering and becoming increasingly tempted to just drag Roxas back to his place and hide out on his sofa with movies and hot chocolate, Axel glared at the swirling white that fell around them, tightening his grip on Roxas' hand as he complained, "What are we even doing out here?"<p>

Roxas scoffed quietly and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "wimp" under his breath. He otherwise ignored Axel, increasing his pace in an attempt to drag the dawdling redhead behind him to the new store that happened to be at the end of the road. Roxas had high suspicions that Axel had begun digging in his heels by that point, and he wasn't above dragging his _beloved_ along the rough road if it meant they would get there faster. Because _god damn_, it really was cold.

Roxas was jolted to a halt, his arm nearly ripped out of its socket in the process. He swung around with a ready snarl only to choke back his laughter a second later. Axel had sunk to the ground on his ass, legs crossed, arms folded, and- _was that a pout_? He was the very picture of a stubborn child. "Axel..." Roxas began in a warning tone.

Axel shook his head, red hair whipping about with the vigorous motion, "Don't you '_Axel_' me, Roxas. I've been patient; I was being a good sport about this – at the start. But baby, I can't feel my toes, or my nose, I'm pretty sure my pinkie finger fell off back at that corner. I have a feeling my underwear is now soaked, and I'm hungry. I'm not moving till you tell me where you're dragging me."

Rolling his eyes Roxas propped his hands on his hips, and tried not to sound too frustrated, "Well, _babe, _if you had stayed patient for—oh, I don't know—a minute longer, we'd be where I want to take you. I swear to you it will be worth it. Trust me?" He held out a hand, which Axel reluctantly took, and heaved the taller man to his feet.

"You promise it'll only be another minute?" Axel frowned as he dusted off his pants; his suspicions about his underwear now fully confirmed as he felt what could only be a puddle of water trapped in the back of his jeans.

"I swear to you. A minute – _till we get there_." He ignored the look Axel gave him at that. "I've said again and again, it will be worth it. _Patience_."

Despite Axel's near continuous whining—seriously the guy was just about as bad as a small child sometimes – Roxas was finally able to get him to the store. The stupidest thing about this whole adventure was the fact that the store was only a block away, but due to Axel's attention span, and tendency to complain and drag simple journeys out when forced outside in weather like this, what should have taken them well under ten minutes had taken them instead over forty. This was probably the moment in his life when Roxas realised he was never going to have children. One big redheaded child was enough for him.

Axel was seemingly in shock, if his gaping mouth and wide glassy eyes were any indication. "Roxas... oh god. Roxas..." Sadly he wasn't quite speechless, something the blond had hoped this trip could be enough to render the man so, but alas, it was not. "Baby, I think I want to marry you."

Roxas felt his whole face turn red at that. He pulled away from Axel attempting to cover his face in embarrassment, regretting it almost instantaneously when Axel lunged at him, pulling him into a smothering hug, causing his hands to awkwardly squish against his face.

"You're serious?" Axel muttered into Roxas' hair, "Really? I mean... you were so against it before... but... I can have one? Really?" Roxas mutely nodded his head, still crushed against Axel's body, his arms beginning to ache a little.

At that moment, and Roxas would never, ever let him live it down, Axel let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement, finally releasing his boyfriend and rushing through the front door, into the delicious warmth of the reptile store.

A few weeks prior, Roxas had been walking down the street after work and had seen that the store long under renovation was finally complete. 'Creepy Crawlies' it was proudly named, a vibrant red and black sign arched over the doorway to hell – or at least to Roxas the idea of a store specialising in the creepy, slithery, scaly, fanged, many legged exotic pets was hell. It was his boyfriend's words from a few nights before which made him hesitate.

He knew Axel had always wanted a pet snake; the man had the strangest fascination with them, and at any chance he got would gladly cuddle up to one. Roxas was sure Axel would have gotten a snake by this point if it wasn't for him. He hardly tolerated any pets at all. It wasn't that he didn't like animals, it's just—he never saw the point in having a pet that would shit all over your house, eat, sleep and use up all your money, and just when you started getting close to the damned thing, it would drop dead. Admittedly Roxas had a bad record of pets in the past – not his doing of course; Sora was always the one to bring home something fluffy, neglect it, and Roxas would reluctantly take over caring for the poor thing. But back to the point.

Axel had respected Roxas' wishes for no pets thus far – not that he didn't try puppy-dog-eying his way into something every few months – and had never dared to suggest they get a snake, of all things, knowing the idea alone would probably set Roxas off. But then Axel had offhandedly mentioned that before he died he'd really like to get a pet snake.

"It's been something of a dream of mine," he'd sighed wistfully, "could never have had one as a child, my mother would have had a fit. Then there was no point trying to get one during college. I mean, they banned mice, birds and cats and shit—there's no way they'd let me get away with a snake. And, I've just never had the chance since then." Axel would never actually _accuse_ Roxas of being the sole reason he couldn't have a snake now, despite living in his own home with no parents or dorm rules to stop him. However, Roxas had come along and he too had shot that dream in the foot, and Roxas was painfully aware of this fact.

It was with this in mind that Roxas had hesitantly entered the store, eyes warily darting around, as though expecting something to leap out and attack him the second he stepped in. His caution turned out to be warranted when something did 'leap out and attack' him, though it was not quite what he was expecting.

"Hey there, shortie!" A tall young man with, what Roxas swore was a retarded blonde mop atop his head, appeared from nowhere, leaning way to close to Roxas' face with an enthusiastic grin plastered on his face, "Welcome to Creepy Crawlies! What were you looking for today?—a sweet-ass lizard to show off to your friends? How about one of our spiders to creep out the girls in your life? Or maybe a classic snake to sit in a tank and look cool in your apartment, hmm?"

The shorter blonde just stared, not even sure how to begin to respond to – his eyes flickered to guy's nametag –_Demyx's_ questions. Seeming to pick up on his customers uneasiness, Demyx pulled back and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, "I came on too strong again didn't I?" he chuckled averting his eyes. Roxas nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, let me start again?" Demyx tilted his head smiling sweetly. _Was this guy bi-polar? _

Roxas just shrugged, "It's cool, I'm kind of used to that, my brother is a very... _energetic_ person too."

Demyx smiled and shook his head, "Regardless, I'd like to apologise for freaking you out a bit – don't deny it. I just get a bit over enthusiastic when we get new customers. So, uhm, how can I help you?"

Roxas was still very reluctant but he got Demyx to show him some of the snakes, but when the guy offered to let him hold one he instantaneously shied away, "I—no. That's fine."

Seeming a bit perplexed Demyx tilted his head as he asked, "You don't want to hold one?"

Roxas shook his head, shuddering at the idea of touching one of the icky, slimy things, "Nah, I don't- _eugh_. I'm just enquiring because my boyfriend's interested in getting a snake."

There was a knowing smile on Demyx's face, "They're not slimy at all y'know? They're soft and smooth, not creepy to touch at all. Promise." Roxas frowned at him in disbelief. "Kid, I have no idea where people get that idea, but scouts honour, they're fine to touch." Roxas highly doubted Demyx was a scout, but figured he had nothing to lose, _really_, if he poked at a snake for a moment. And so, he consented for Demyx to bring one out of its tank for him to poke at.

"I've nicknamed this baby Valentine for now," Demyx said as 'Valentine' clung loosely to his neck, seemingly content just to rest there, absorbing his body heat, and feeling his pulse, "because she's got this adorable heart shape on the top of her head," he gently petted a finger along the heart.

"Couldn't she kill you, wrapped around your neck like that?" Roxas asked, wide-eyed.

The taller blonde scoffed, "Kill me? Naww, she's only a baby really. She's not big enough, and she knows it. Besides, she's a complacent little sweetheart, aren't you darling?" Demyx cooed at the snake, pecking a kiss to her scales as she attempted to make her way atop his head. Roxas shuddered lightly at the sight. Demyx tutted with a smirk and lifted the snake off his head and shoulders, letting her wrap around his arm instead which he held out to Roxas. "Go on, you can touch her, she won't bite."

Roxas bit his lip and stretched out his hand slowly, running a finger along the scales nearest her tail, blinking in surprise because Demyx was right, she wasn't slimy at all. Fascinated, he grew more confident, gently stroking from her head. How could something with scales like those be so soft? She seemed almost delicate now that he could feel her.

"Can I – Can I hold her?" he asked shyly.

The grin that spread across Demyx's face was almost blinding, "Of course!" He gently began nudging the python off his arm, encouraging her to go to Roxas, "Don't squeeze her, okay? You could seriously hurt her if you do, just hold her lightly, and let her move about on her own. Oh and, don't panic if she starts disappearing into your clothes." Roxas went a bit pale at this, but it was already too late; Demyx had moved the snake onto his shoulders and she was happily gripping his arm with her tail as she wound herself around his neck. Roxas nearly shat himself when he felt the tickling sensation of what he hoped was not a snake tongue flickering near his ear.

"Relax," cooed Demyx, a fond smile on his face, "You look good with a snake around you." Roxas stood stiffly, afraid of moving and possibly angering the snake or something, still slightly fearful it would try to strangle him.

"So, buying a snake for your boyfriend?" Demyx asked, leaning back on a nearby counter. Roxas nodded haltingly, breath shallow as the python decided to explore his shirt, "Y-yeah –_oh god, what is it doing?_ – he's, uhh, always wanted a snake, and though I'm not really into them, when I saw this place, I had to take a look."

"Cute! So, has Valentine managed to convince you yet that snakes aren't all that bad?"

Roxas darted a look down at the snake, which had all but disappeared down his shirt, just the tip of her tail peaked out the top – and soon that vanished as well. Roxas prayed she didn't take an interest in his pants too.

"It's not as bad as I thought – but I think I'll probably leave the snake things up to Axel."

Demyx leapt up and clapped his hands, "So you'll buy one?"

"Yeah, but I'll bring Axel in a few weeks, just before his birthday if that's cool? I'll let him choose which one he wants."

"Awesome-sauce," Demyx laughed, "I'll give you our store card. It has our open hours and store number and such."

Demyx scurried off behind the counter, digging around for the cards, leaving Roxas alone with a snake that he swore was trying to molest him. "Wait-Demyx! Don't leave me alone with it," Roxas yelped, shuffling awkwardly as he tried to chase after the man, his mind blanked in panic when he felt Valentine making her way down his leg... towards the bottom of his shorts.

"_Help!_"

* * *

><p>The memories of his previous visit were still fresh in his mind. Roxas was suspicious as he followed after Axel into the store, eyes on the lookout for that molester-snake Valentine. She'd tried to cop a feel last time, and he was wary of her intentions.<p>

Demyx was behind the counter once again, along with the—he saw the flicker of a familiar tail disappearing under Demyx's shirt. The demon was waiting for him! Roxas scowled at the snake hidden under Demyx's shirt. He wasn't going to trust her again, but he was glad the snake was hidden from Axel's eyes, god forbid he chose _her_ to bring home.

When Demyx saw Roxas walk through the doors his eyes lit up, "Kiddo! You're back! Valentine and I didn't scare you off! Great." Then something seemed to click and he turned to Axel – who had been gazing around the store in wonder – with a leer, "And you must be the lucky boyfriend, Axel was it?"

Axel laughed and cast a glance back at Roxas, "Seems like my name precedes me – as usual."

Demyx grinned, leaning on the counter, "It certainly would, you're definitely the memorable type. I'm surprised I haven't heard of you before now actually. Surely a guy with a head of flames for hair would be something worth gossiping about." He winked at Axel, and Roxas found himself hoping that Valentine would bite Demyx.

Stepping up to the counter, getting between the two taller males, Roxas huffed and crossed his arms. "Enough chit-chat. We're here for a snake, Demyx, would you mind showing us them?" Roxas could feel Axel's bemused gaze on him, but chose to ignore it as he followed after Demyx, Axel trailing along behind both of them. Roxas was kind of surprised Axel wasn't already plastered against an enclosure, snake chosen, named, and ready to take home.

"Did you have a specific type in mind? If this is your first snake you might want to get one of the more common types for pets; corn snake, ball python, king or milk snake."

Roxas stepped back and shrugged, "It's completely up to you, babe. Whatever you want, it'll be an early birthday present."

He glanced up at Axel to see the man's green eyes shining in delight, "You never cease to surprise me, I fall a little bit more in love with you every day." The redhead took a step closer, leaning down to press a kiss against the apple of Roxas' cheek, "I won't get something too scary for you, wouldn't want to make you regret this." He gave Roxas' hand a gentle squeeze before moving over to stand near Demyx, who begun pointing to the different snakes. The two enthusiasts immediately got into an animated discussion about the differences of each breed, and the care required, as Roxas stood back watching.

Any doubts he might have had about this were erased when he saw the way Axel smiled as he talked about snakes. His eyes gleamed, and he wove his hands about energetically as he spoke. He felt almost ashamed for having denied Axel this joy for so long. It was evident now that this was something very important to Axel, and it was a shame Roxas hadn't seen so sooner. Axel now had a snake curled around his neck, and Roxas couldn't help but melt slightly at the way his boyfriend cooed at it. "You're such a pretty baby, aren't you?" Axel murmured softly to it, "You're absolutely adorable!"

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Roxas worried slightly about the way Axel cuddled the snake. He hoped the one he chose wouldn't get between them. As cool as Roxas acted with this, he would really rather not have his boyfriend stolen by a snake, and if Axel spent more time cuddling it, and using pet names – _pet names he'd used on Roxas first_ – then there would have to be an intervention. But that was neither here nor there. At the moment Roxas waited for Axel to fall in love with one of the snakes.

"Oh, who is that under your shirt?" Axel perked up, eying the snake that had poked her head out the top of Demyx's shirt.

"This little lady is Valentine – she's for sale, but she's an attention seeker, and loves to cuddle so I tend to keep her with me. Would you like to hold her?"

_No_. Roxas glared at Demyx. _No, don't you dare_. Any snake, any snake but that one. Roxas' silent warnings were ignored by both Axel and Demyx as neither could read his mind. Axel made grabby hands at Demyx, seeming near to bursting when the blonde handed Valentine over. "Oh god, you're perfect," he cooed, "Such a darling!" Roxas bared his teeth in disgust. The demon had his boyfriend under her spell, damn her.

"Roxas!" Axel grinned, turning to Roxas, "we're getting her."

Roxas cursed Axel's smile, that stupidly perfect smile, the one that reached his eyes and made him seem to glow. Stupid Axel. Stupid Valentine.

"Okay," he sighed, feigning a smile. His heart dropped when Axel's smile dropped slightly, worry in those pretty green eyes.

"What's wrong? Have you changed your mind?" Axel bit his lip in disappointment, eyebrows drawn down – the beginnings of a puppy-dog look.

Demyx giggled, shaking his head, "No! He's just got a bit of a grudge against Valentine because last time he was here she tried to get in his pants – apparently he hasn't forgiven her yet."

Roxas scowled at Demyx, "She's a molester. And no, Axel, I haven't changed my mind. You can get her, just don't be surprised if I don't warm up to her for a while. I'm still convinced she's plotting something against me."

The taller boys exchanged grins at that, "This will be interesting," Axel snorted, "but don't worry Roxas, I'll keep you safe from the evil, molesting snake."

Roxas didn't deem that worthy an answer and instead spun around to stomp over to the register, leaving the other two in a fit of laughter as they followed.

"You're gonna need to get an enclosure and stuff for her-"

Demyx began but was interrupted by Roxas, "I already took the liberty of ordering everything we'd need for a snake online. Her enclosure has been hidden in the garage for over a week – it will be a relief to be able to get it out of there. All we need to do is pick up some food for her."

Axel blinked in response. "When you do something, you go all out – _and I love that about you_," he hurriedly added after the glare Roxas shot his way.

"So you'll be buying her today?" Demyx tilted his head with a grin, "If so, I'll get a box for you to keep her safe 'til you get her home – out of curiosity do y'know what you're gonna call her?"

Axel smiled down at his snake, petting the heart on her head as he thought. Roxas whipped out his credit card and leaned against the counter watching his boyfriend curiously, for Axel was sure to come up with an interesting name for her.

"Bonnie," Axel said with a note of finality in his voice, "her name is Bonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to GITface for betaing this baby for me. **

**[ A few years ago this used to be a ten sentence drabble, then when I was reading over it last night I got inspired to continue it - it's very, very different compared to how it started out. ]**

*** Axel wasn't originally meant to pick Valentine/Bonnie, but well, my Axel muse insisted he had her - no matter how much my Roxas muse (who is supposed to like snakes but as soon as I got to that bit he was like "Nope. Not happening.") protested against the idea. I was going to be nice to Roxy and have Axel get another snake, but noooo, he fell in love with her. (Roxas warms up to Bonnie eventually.)**

*** Demyx called her Valentine and that was her name at first, but then Axel got to her and decided to call her Bonnie. And I can't refuse Axel. (Much to Roxas chagrin.)**

*** Dealing with my muses is an adventure sometimes. :l (Especially Roxas. He likes to argue with me purely for the sake of being difficult) **


	6. A pocket full of songbased drabbles

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._  
><em>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle._  
><em>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.<em>  
><em>No lingering afterwards!<em>  
><em>4. Do five of these, then post them.<em>

**A/N**: All AkuRoku of course. I may have gotten a _little _enthusiastic and cheated, _just a bit,_ because I couldn't just leave them as is, I had to make sure I finished each one properly. But you should be happy about that. ;D

Warning: Some gender bending! 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty Rave Girl – Basshunter<strong>

It was her red hair that caught his eye first that night. When the flashing strobe lights lit it up like dancing flames – flames that swished around her face as she danced, wilting and sweat drenched. Strands caught to those thin, parted, cherry painted lips.

Roxas had whipped around when he saw the bright colour in his peripheral vision. Breathless he'd stared, frozen still as the bodies around him continued to dance; unaware of the perfection across the dance floor they were missing. She was gorgeous.

A tall, slender body swayed to the music, her short skirt swished around her thighs, and clung to her hips. A tight black singlet hugged her skinny form, breasts bare and bouncing under the thin material. Roxas began pushing protesting bodies aside as he moved through the crowds towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>I caught fire – The Used<strong>

"Never leave me," he mouthed against the skin of Roxas' neck, arms wound tightly around the petite boy's waist, "Promise me you'll never leave me." His neck ached as he stretched his head up to meet the expressive eyes of his beloved.

Roxas' lips quirked up slightly in a smile. A smile that didn't reach his eyes, for the blue depths gazing down at him were shining in subdued sorrow. "I can't promise you I'll never leave you Ax," thin fingers played in the soft strands of Axel's hair, "but I promise I'll always return to you."

Axel scowled at him before pushing his face into Roxas' chest, "Not good enough," he mumbled against the fabric of his shirt, "I don't want to _ever_ be without you."

"Axel sit up." Roxas grunted, shoving non-to-delicately at his boyfriend trying to dislodge him slightly. Axel shot him a wounded look as he complied, sitting up between the short blondes legs, propping himself up by bracing his arms against the arm of the sofa. The fingers that had left his hair reached for his chin as Roxas leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against Axel's slightly chapped lips. He then whispered softly, not parting their lips just yet,

"_Every beat of my heart is a beat for you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore<strong>

A dirt stained white dressed swirled in the wind as the young princess ran through the field at the back of her castle. The soles of her bare feet were just as dirty as her dress. Blonde hair was dishevelled, unbound, spiking up where it was shorter, the wind whipping it into her eyes. She was an undignified mess and she didn't care, laughter bubbling from her rosy lips as she ran to the forest that was her safe haven from the strict life she was bound to.

Beneath the shadowy canopy, where the insects chirped and the birds sang, wandering along the hidden paths of the animals of the forest it felt magical, like anything could happen. She felt free. Free from her duties as princess, free to be herself. She was able to imagine another life, a life of adventure, and oh how she wished her life was like the fairy tales her maid used to read to her at night: strange creatures, and quests, princes and true loves kiss.

Bright blue eyes gazed around in wonder, taking in the sights of the world around. Flowers that bloomed in the brightest colours she'd ever seen. A small rabbit darted across her path, a rustling of leaves as it fled into the underbrush.

Brushing aside a bushy branch the princess began to make her way down a new trail. The crack of a twig breaking behind her made her freeze in her tracks. Hot breath fanned against her back, causing her to turn around slowly, eyes widened fearfully...

Sharp teeth were all she saw at first; a smirking wide mouth full of shiny, white, sharp teeth. Glittering malachite green eyes were above these teeth, the gleam in them just as dangerous- if not more- as the teeth, and just below the eyes were two strange dark tear-like markings.

A large red wolf sat on his haunches, wagging his bushy tail slowly as he watched her, his expression wicked, making a shiver run down her spine. The wolf's lips parted strangely, a low chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Greetings princess," the wicked wolf purred.

Her story was starting now, and if the wolf had anything to say about it, hers wouldn't be anything like the fairy tales. This little princess wasn't going to get a happily ever after with a dashing young prince and true loves kiss. No, he had plans for this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Boy – [Angus and Julia Stone *cover by a friend of a friend]<strong>

The sun was beginning to creep in through the barely parted curtains; those first soft rays of sunlight were golden against the bare skin of Roxas' back. Roxas who continued to sleep peacefully, naked and tangled up in his bed sheets, his hair soft, splayed out over his pillow, just a little drool dried up at the corner of his lips.

Axel leaned on his arms at the side of the bed, resting his chin on his forearms as he watched his friend dreaming. Light lashes fluttered as Roxas twitched in his sleep; the creases from the pillow marked one of Roxas' soft, round cheeks. Axel lifted a hand to brush some golden hair away from Roxas' eyes, tucking it behind the boy's pierced ear.

For now the youth's face was soft and relaxed in sleep, and Axel took the time to appreciate the fact. He was content to let Roxas doze on through the day – the longer he slept the longer Axel would have to try get his laptop fixed. The laptop he had accidentally knocked off the dining table this morning while making coffee. He knew all too soon that innocent face would be scrunched up in rage, all traces of peace gone. So yes, he was happy to leave his little blonde dreaming and oblivious.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't feel like dancing – Scissor Sisters<strong>

Axel was making a fool of himself – not that this was an unusual occurrence, at all. But _really_, who spontaneously breaks into dance in the middle of the park?

Part of the blame laid with Demyx: the fool who'd brought his portable iPod speakers with them to a picnic at the park. So now thanks to him Axel was flailing about in the middle of the park, seemingly oblivious to all the people who took one look at him and hurried on their way.

And- _great_. Now Demyx was over there with him. _Joining him only encourages this ridiculous behaviour! _

"Roxas, come dance with us!" called Demyx, grinning madly as he forcibly dragged Zexion up off the grass and into his arms, immediately twirling the shorter boy around in a spin. Roxas shook his head vigorously and began to slowly scoot backwards away from his friends. If Zexion had been dragged up to join the 'fun' he was definitely next.

Axel's sharp eyes caught his slow retreat and a wicked smile spread across his face as he sauntered over to Roxas, "Come on Roxy, don't be shy," he cooed, holding out a hand for Roxas, still giving him the option to come of his own free will, and retain some of his dignity.

Roxas shook his head again, glaring at the red-headed fool, "I don't feel like dancing, Ax." he muttered, continuing his backwards scoot. But for every inch he moved backwards Axel took a small step forward.

"No excuses Blondie. Get your ass up and dance with us, or you'll regret it."

"_I'd regret dancing with you_." Roxas muttered under his breath – but apparently not quietly enough, for Axel chuckled and propped his hands on his hips,

"Last chance."

"I'll pass."

"Too bad!" and with that Axel quickly bent over hauling a surprised Roxas up by the waist, throwing the shorter boy over his shoulder like he weighed nothing and made his way back over to Zexion and Demyx with a screaming shoulder-full of kicking blonde boy. He smacked Roxas' ass lightly, scolding with a smirk, "Stop kicking squirt, you'll only lodge the stick that's up your ass even further in."

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Roxas shrieked, thrashing about more, "And put me _down_!"

Axel laughed, lifting Roxas off his shoulder, still keeping his hands firmly clamped on Roxas' hips, lest he run off. He began to sway in time with the music, practically tossing Roxas about as he forced him to move too, the poor little blonde staggered about on his feet, barely about to stand up anymore.

"I won't put you down baby, but I'm willing to _get down_ with you~"


	7. Angel

_**Warning:** Not yaoi. Not AkuRoku. :l READ IF YOU DARE. _

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

* * *

><p>There were moments when she despised <em>him<em>. She'd lock herself up in her room, end up tangled in her bed sheets, fingers knotted in her long brown hair trying to suppress her cries against the tear stained mattress.

_Why?_

_Why her?_

She curled up alone, eyes staring blankly and lifeless. But it would only take the tapping of her young son knocking hesitantly at her door to pull Aerith out of the deep, dark, lonely hole she'd fallen into.

She'd wipe away her tears, trying to clear her red-blotted face, and she'd open the door slowly, a weak smile on her soft face, a smile that didn't quite reach her pretty green eyes, inviting her little angel into her arms.

As much as she wanted to hate _him_ for doing this to her, oh how she wanted to hate _him_ for all the pain _he_ caused her. She just couldn't bring herself to when she looked into Sora's face, because as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, her little darling wouldn't be here without _him_. Sora was the only thing that kept her sane.

It was the first time she held Sora when she cried, the toddler not understanding why his mother wept, but he tried his best to comfort her, chubby hands ineffectively attempting to wipe her tears away, eventually he settled for curling up in her lap as her fingers ran through his hair, helping by just being there. It was this moment that she realised that sometimes the most terrible thing in your life can be the cause of the most beautiful thing.

Even in the darkest times, there can be a light that shines.


	8. What makes you beautiful

**What makes you beautiful**

* * *

><p>Axel had a routine.<p>

Every morning the gangly redhead would rise long before Roxas, he got up painfully early for the sole reason of primping and preening before Roxas had a chance to see him ruffled. He'd be up at the crack of dawn, stumbling down the hallway to the bathroom, light turned on as it just wasn't quite light enough yet for him to style his spikes without it.

He'd shower, and shave, moving onto his makeup, before scurrying back to the bedroom with just a fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He'd moan and groan to himself as he picked out his outfit for the day. Once he was satisfied he'd potter his way down to the kitchen to prepare some coffee, bringing back a cup for Roxas who began to wake at the smell of it.

Roxas always tried to tell Axel that he didn't need to dress up for him, he didn't always need to look his best for him; they were way past the initial dating stage and therefore Roxas thought Axel should feel comfortable to just slouch around in sweats, his hair loose and face clean from makeup. But alas, Axel never listened.

The blond would whole-heartedly agree that Axel always looked positively hot when he was all done up. But what he couldn't get Axel to understand was that Roxas thought he was beautiful when he was lying beside the shorter man; thin lips parted as he breathed softly, dark eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks. With smears of last night's makeup streaked around his eyes, his hair a long tangled mess, and as naked as the day he was born.

Axel didn't seem to get that the man Roxas fell in love with wasn't the perfect, funny, charismatic man that strutted about, flaunting his stuff. No, the guy Roxas fell in love with was the vulnerable man who slept beside him every night. The guy he'd way up before just so he could admire the way the disappearing moon or the rising sun made his skin glow.

He'd lay perfectly still, a grin hidden in his pillow, pretending to be asleep when Axel slipped out of bed to get ready for the day. A glimpse of blue was all that was visible as he peeked a look out of the one eye at his boyfriends ass as the redhead shuffled inelegantly out of the room.

That man, _that man right there_, the tired, scruffy, beautiful redhead scratching his ass was the one Roxas fell in love with, because he's beautiful, and he doesn't have to do a thing to make himself so.


	9. Never Was

**Never was**

_Like her drawings she was scattered with the winds._

* * *

><p>There was a girl who could often be seen standing atop the deserted building at the end of the street.<p>

From her thin fingers pieces of paper were tugged by the winds, and she let them go, she let them float softly down to the streets below. She scattered her drawings like pollen with the wind, so that where they might land imagination might grow. She stood alone, atop her apartment building, wind blowing her corn silk hair everywhere; goose bumps rising all over from the chilling wind, as her light, white summer dress was no protection from the cold.

She stood there, watching her dreams scatter, till she could see them no more, then she went back down, inside to create the pieces for tomorrow. It was a vicious cycle of given up dreams, and fading memories.

_Black cloaked figures; A tall intimidating man with pink hair; A blond baby-faced boy; A brunette with blue eyes like the sky._

She didn't know what these dreams and visions meant but she drew them anyway and then set the pictures free, never knowing where they ended up. A vague hope in the back of her mind that they'd somehow reach someone who'd _understand._

She was an art school dropout; her pretty little head was always in the clouds. She moved from partner to partner; no one able to stand her for too long. She always seemed innocent. She was too meek. She was a pale, unwanted wallflower.

And when she was gone she wouldn't be remembered. She never was.

_There's a tale of a girl in white, who stands upon an older apartment building, silent, still. And if you're there for long enough something might flutter down to you: A drawing._


	10. Sleep

**Sleep**

* * *

><p>Axel was not an attractive sleeper, which had surprised Roxas the first time he had seen his friend sprawled out on the bed one night after they'd gotten back from a concert. Axel had grumbled his way past Roxas into his room and flopped down backwards on the bed – and Roxas had sworn he'd fallen asleep mid-fall.<p>

Awake, Axel was all awkwardly elegant limbs, cocky strutting and swinging hips. He was graceful in a strange sort of predatory way, particularly with his sharp, dangerous smirk. But asleep Axel was gangly limbs flung out in every direction as he lay on his back. He snored – luckily not too loudly – an almost sort of purring snore which had made Roxas burst into giggles upon hearing it the first few times; He was essentially a giant cat.

Also Axel drooled... with his mouth gaping open, a trail of saliva dripping down to the pillow. So as one could imagine this, along with his gangly limbs and snoring meant Axel wasn't the most attractive sight when sleeping.

It was after a few months of being around his best friend while he slept, during the many nights that they crashed at each other's for whatever reason, Roxas noticed a change in his view of the sleeping redhead. Now he couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face as he gazed down at the sleeping man. It was almost kind of sweet the way Axel was so peaceful and careless (for when awake there was always a sort of guardedness to the man, no matter how carefree he may seem) it was refreshing to see the guy so relaxed and innocent, and it became the only time Roxas didn't want to hit his best friend. If Axel had talked in his sleep it probably would have been an entirely different story.

There were times Roxas became curious, when he was curled up on a make-shift bed beside Axel, or lounging on the other sofa watching the taller man sleep. He wondered if Axel would purr like he almost expected him to if the blond stroked his hair. He wondered if Axel cuddled when he had someone beside him – for as close as the two were, and as touchy as Axel was when awake, they always subconsciously made sure to keep their distance when asleep. He wondered what the consequences would be if he curled up beside his friend for a few hours... it was always a tempting idea as the redhead was always warm, and Roxas was sure he'd be great to cuddle up to when it was cooler.

But he didn't, because it would be weird - especially if he fell asleep and Axel woke up to his short blond friend clinging to him. (Roxas, much to his embarrassment, tended to cling to people in his sleep, which was a habit that lingered from childhood when he and his brother shared the same bed).

Eventually the temptation became too much, and one night, after Axel had fallen asleep sometime during the second Lord of the Rings movie, Roxas hesitantly scooted closer, hoping the redhead wouldn't wake anytime soon, reaching a hand out to pet at Axel's hair. The redhead didn't react, so Roxas ran his fingers gently through it, Axel's hair was surprisingly soft, considering the way it looked.

And the hair petting became a constant thing, something Roxas was reluctant to admit to himself that he looked forward to. When Axel was asleep Roxas would edge over and begin petting the redhead's hair and after a few times of this Axel started to curl up against Roxas who felt very much like he was petting a giant cat.

Roxas didn't really expect to go unnoticed, he knew it was only a matter of time before Axel caught on to what he did to him in his sleep, and of course, Roxas was right.

It happened during another one of their movie marathons; Roxas was waiting on the sofa hugging a bowl of buttered popcorn protectively to his side waiting for Axel to get his ass back in here so he could start the movie. The redhead had finally reappeared, a packet of snickers in his hand – which he threw at Roxas' face, before he'd followed after, casually throwing himself down almost on top of the blond. Roxas had squeaked as some of the popcorn bounced out the bowl with the impact and had swatted Axel in the face with that stupid snickers packet. "Move over asshole." He growled, not liking being trapped in his corner while Axel had the rest of the sofa.

Axel had moved over.

He'd moved closer to Roxas, plopping his head down into the blonds' lap giving Roxas a little grin as he tore open the chocolate packet with his teeth, "Problem?" he asked innocently. Roxas just shook his head in exasperation and as per habit shifted slightly so he could wind his fingers through Axel's hair. He wasn't thinking, he just reacted as he was used to when near the redhead like this. And when Axel froze Roxas realised just what he was doing and froze too.

"Uh, shit, sorry..." He murmured pulling his fingers back and clenching his hands into fists, as though to stop his hands wandering again.

Axel titled his head backwards, looking up at Roxas and smiled, "It's cool; I just didn't expect you to do it while I was _awake_." He then winked at the blond who immediately flushed at the implications.

"I-I... what?" he breathed, feeling so incredibly embarrassed.

"Come on Rox, you thought I'd never notice? I woke up one night to find you petting my hair. I wasn't going to say anything because well, I like being petted, in case you hadn't noticed. And why ruin a good thing? You can continue petting me now by the way..."

Roxas frowned at him, the blush still burning his face, "I wish you had said something... I feel really awkward now knowing that you know..." he moved his hands back into Axel's hair regardless, his frown fading as Axel's eyes slipped shut and a small smile made its way onto his face.

"I just told you why I didn't," Axel murmured, "I didn't want you to feel awkward for doing it. It's never bothered me, babe."

Roxas squawked indignantly and smacked Axel for calling him 'babe', Axel _knew_ Roxas hated pet names and anything of the like. Satisfied with his revenge he settled back into the sofa, continuing with the petting. "Yeah well, shut up and watch the movie or I'll stop." He grumbled pressing play.

Axel made the motion of zipping his lips and wriggled closer to Roxas, the smile growing on his face as his attention drifted to the now starting movie. Nope, he didn't mind _at all_.


	11. Drop Trou part one

**Drop Trou (part one)**

* * *

><p>Roxas had shuffled into the bedroom again after his shower, just a thin towel wrapped around his waist and upon the sight of his roommate, and best friend of seven years Axel squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried not to give into temptation and open them.<p>

"Don't look," Roxas grunted, and Axel could hear him shuffling through his draw of clothes. And reflexively at hearing "Don't look" Axel's eyes opened almost against his will, then he couldn't bring himself to tear them away, because Roxas had dropped his towel and was digging through his clothes, and he was naked and it was wonderful and- he needed to pull his eyes away before Roxas noticed Axel ogling him.

But, Roxas' bare ass. Completely bare. Right in front of him. _Roxas's ass._

Axel pulled his sheet up over his face till just his eyes peeked over the edge of the material. He could feel his face beginning to burn, and his ears were surely turning the same shade of pink as his face.

He knew he really shouldn't be doing this, after all the only reason Roxas was so comfortable with walking around their shared room naked was because he _trusted_ Axel not to look. And y'know, who'd expect their best friend to perv on them while they changed? Not Roxas, that's for certain.

Though it wasn't like they'd never seen each other naked before, they'd been best friends for long enough that they'd had a few 'naked encounters', but it was only in the recent years that it had begun to bother Axel.

It was in their last year of high school that Axel first realised that Roxas really wasn't that bad looking, he was fit from years of swimming on the school team. He had a sweet little face that had begun to change; his jaw line getting more defined as he got older, more masculine – it would be hard to mistake Roxas for a girl despite his size.

Roxas had always been a short guy, but when he hit seventeen he'd had a surprising growth spurt and grew to a moderate height, and thanks to swimming he wasn't exactly a frail little thing – though compared to Axel's towering height he would always be tiny.

Moving on; Axel had always been vaguely aware that his best friend was, as the girls liked to call it, "quite a catch" though it wasn't really something that he paid much attention to. Roxas had gotten a lot of attention from girls after he'd hit sixteen, when he'd lost enough of the baby-faced innocent look that the girls stopped cooing and calling him "cute" and started calling him "hot" and "handsome" and had gotten a lot more touchy (much to Axel's annoyance).

The killer, the last straw, the thing that really started it for Axel was when Roxas decided to get that damn lip ring.

When Roxas had come over with a swollen lip and a piece of metal through the centre of his rosy, soft looking bottom lip, a challenging scowl in place, daring Axel to say something against it, the redhead had finally realised that maybe, just maybe he had a bit of a crush on Roxas. Maybe.

And his little crush might have grown over the next few years, particularly when they decided to share the same dorm room, and Axel was stuck in the same room as a naked Roxas every morning when the blond came back from his shower. Axel usually liked to sleep in, but that changed once he realised that Roxas preferred to change in his room after showering – meaning he'd walk back from the showers in just a towel, and then he'd lose the towel… and had he mentioned that Roxas had a fine ass from all the exercise he got? Because Roxas definitely had the best ass that Axel had ever seen.

Not that he'd tell Roxas this. Because if he did that would mean no more free shows and then how was Axel supposed to make it through the day?

Lost in his thoughts Axel hadn't noticed Roxas glance over his shoulder and freeze at seeing the redhead staring glazy eyed at him. Or more specifically, at his ass.

"Dude, are you okay?" Roxas titled his head, eyebrow arched in suspicion as he pulled his pants up a little quicker.

Startled, Axel jumped, and tried to pull his face into an innocent expression – hard to do because he was sure his cheeks were flaming red now; they certainly felt that way. Roxas' eyebrow arched further, "You're looking at little red. So either you're coming down with something or you're feeling a little hot due to other reasons." Roxas pulled on his top, giving Axel the chance to quickly slap himself and sit up.

When Roxas appeared, in all his ruffle haired glory, out the top of his shirt, he was scowling, and Axel watched nervously as the blond pulled the material the rest of the way down, before turning around with an unimpressed look on his face, folding his arms across his chest. "Well," he growled, "Do I need to take you to the doctor now, or do I need to take you later, after I use you as a punching bag?"

"Did you know you have a mole on the small of your back?" Axel blurted, trying to change the topic. And as Roxas' expression darkened he slapped his hands over his mouth, lest something worse came out.

And Roxas took a step closer, and Axel burrowed under his blankets trying to get some sort of barrier between himself and the small, angry blond.

Roxas' neighbours would later complain about the noises heard from the pair's room. Something about a war cry, then muffled yelling and "You'd better go check it out though, because it sounded like someone was getting murdered in there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yes, the 'part one' means there's more to this one.**


	12. Something perfect, something empty

**Something perfect, something empty**

* * *

><p>Sometimes when Axel looks at his hands, at the long thin fingers – piano fingers, his mother had once told him long, long ago – when he looks at the gap between them, he feels like there's something missing.<p>

He clenches his hands shut, nails biting into his flesh; crescent pink moons appearing on his skin, trying to rid himself of the feeling that someone else's fingers should be entwined with his, filling the vacant gaps.

He's tried filling the emptiness there before, but he could always tell after a few moments of another's clammy hand locked with his that it's just not right.

He's never found a hand that fits with his, and for some reason that just feels wrong; though he doesn't quite understand why finding the perfect hand matters so much.

* * *

><p>He's walking down the street, lonely hands shoved in the pockets of his favourite old bomber jacket, finger tips pink from the cold, biting air he was now hiding them from. Long red hair is flopping into his face messily because he didn't have class or work today and it hadn't been worth the effort styling it, so of course he couldn't see where he was going, and of course he ended up bumping into someone.<p>

That someone fell to the ground with a soft "Oof!" It was a smaller body than Axel's own, and at the brief flash he had seen before collision, it was someone delicate. He immediately felt bad for knocking them down.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, an apologetic grin on his face, he held out his hand. "Sorry about that." He chuckled, taking his first proper glance at the poor soul he'd bowled over.

Icy blue eyes glared up at him under a fringe of dishevelled blond hair. The kid, who looked to be about seventeen, was scowling up at him, rubbing at his scraped hands. "Watch where you're going next time."

Axel let out a soft chuckled as the petite blond boy grudgingly accepted his hand, and when Axel hauled the surprisingly heavy boy up he couldn't help but notice the way the teens hand felt in his own. It didn't feel wrong, it didn't feel uncomfortable, and when the boy was standing, without asking permission Axel interlocked their fingers. The blond gave him a startled look but didn't pull away.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a slightly bemused twitch to his lips, and an eyebrow arched sceptically.

"Filling the gaps," Axel replied cryptically, shifting slightly so his fingers were splayed against the blond's; the boy's fingers were almost a joint shorter. And by the way the boy smiled, with that look in his eyes, Axel thought maybe he understood.

They were staring silently at each other for a long moment before the boy broke the surprisingly not awkward silence. "This is the strangest version of shaking hands I've ever seen, but nice to meet you anyway I guess. I'm Roxas." His grin was small but genuine, and Axel could feel something, maybe in his heart, or his stomach - were there butterflies in him? Because something was definitely fluttering. And maybe he felt a little sick, but a pleasant sort of sick.

"Hello Roxas." And something about the way the name rolled off his tongue felt familiar. "I'm Axel, and you'd better get it memorized, because I have a feeling – and I hope I'm right – that we'll be seeing more of each other."


	13. Hoodies

**HOODIES**

* * *

><p>Roxas liked to steal Axel's hoodies, and by now the man was used to going through his clothes to find one of them missing. Roxas liked the feeling of being swamped by the warm fabric, he liked the way they reached half way down his thighs, he liked the way he could curl up in them, but the thing he liked the most was that they smelled like Axel.<p>

He was curled up on a chair beside Axel, watching the man paint, humming softly to himself, eyes slightly hazy as they followed the brush strokes that almost danced across the canvas. He was wearing a grey hoodie this time, his knees bent as the material stretched over them, he had his arms crossed in front of his knees as he held them, balancing on the chair. Roxas snuggled deeper into the fabric, subtly trying to bury his nose in it.

Axel had just been wearing this one last night, he'd taken it off when he'd gotten too hot while they were watching a movie and that's when Roxas had acted, scooping the hoodie up and pulling it on before Axel could protest. And when his friend had given him a stern look – a look that didn't reach his eyes, which were shining in amusement - Roxas had poked out his tongue and grumbled out a "_Deal with it_." And Axel has shrugged, as he'd almost expected this really, and went back to watching the movie.

It smelled like old cigarettes, Axel's cologne, faintly of his strawberry scented shampoo (which Axel would always protest against using, even when Roxas held the container in his hands. "_I don't know where that came from, Kairi must have left it last time she stayed over_." Despite the fact that both Roxas and Axel knew that the redhead's little sister hadn't stayed with him for over six months.) And there was another scent, which Roxas couldn't put a name too, that was uniquely the man's scent.

Axel pretended not to notice, though he couldn't help his darting glance sideways as he dipped his paintbrush into the blue on the palette once more, a slight smile twitching at his lips. Axel didn't mind that Roxas had a habit of stealing his hoodies, because the boy would always return them eventually – once they stopped smelling like Axel, he presumed. But the real reason Axel didn't mind was because when he got them back they smelled like Roxas. And that was definitely okay with him.


	14. Strange

**Strange**

* * *

><p>"A-Axel, there's something weird going on." You stutter weakly, almost regretting saying anything after the words spill from your mouth. Your face feels hot, though you don't know why because the sun is low in the sky and usually your face only feels warm like this when you've been in the sun too long, but that can't be the reason today.<p>

Axel's ice-cream is halfway to his mouth when he stops, lowering it slightly and glances over at you, a short red eyebrow rising in question, "Hmm?"

"Well, uhm... I think there's something wrong with me."

And when you explain what's wrong; the weird feeling in the pit of your stomach: it's strange, but not unpleasant, and the tingling you get in a certain part of your anatomy, the uncomfortable warmth and the way it gets stiff, a strange expression briefly flashes across Axel's face – but it's gone before you can try to decipher it and he chuckles which just makes you want to hide your face, which now feels a little bit like you're standing too close to Axel's fire.

"What are you thinking about when you get like that?"

For some reason the idea of explaining this to him makes you feel a bit sick, like your stomach is trying to flip around inside you. It's not a pleasant feeling, but you manage to keep your breakfast down. You avoid looking at him and stutter out that it happens sometimes. Like when you notice Larxene's breasts (taking only sneaky, brief glances because if she ever noticed you, you're sure it would not end well), or when you looked at Xion and can't help but notice the slight curves of her body under her cloak, and the idea of what's beneath it makes you feel pleasantly warm.

You glance at Axel again with a scowl scrunching your features, daring him to laugh at you again.

But Axel's face goes strange again, closed off and almost... stiff. He's quiet for a long moment and the longer he's quiet the more you fidget, uncomfortably hot, your stomach still flipping about, but finally he shrugs, avoiding your eyes as he tells you that it's normal and it happens when you're attracted to someone.

But what you left out was the fact that sometimes you get like this from thoughts of him, sometimes you wake up from dreams about him and you've got this problem that you don't know how to get rid of, but it's too awkward to tell Axel this; you think he'd laugh again.

So you just smile at him weakly in thanks before turning back to stare out at the horizon before you.


	15. Airplanes are like shooting stars

**Air-planes are like shooting stars**

_[Requested by sheofsilence]_

* * *

><p>Amid the crowds of rushing people; hauling their luggage through the terminals – and injuring peoples heels in the process; squabbling families with sticky, screaming children, frantically trying to stay together and not lose any family members; and businessmen wielding their suitcases like homicidal maniacs as they tried to push through as they were in a hurry – as they always seemed to be, there was one sane, normal person.<p>

Or at least Roxas liked to think he was the only sane person here, as no one else here could possibly come to _his_ standard of sanity – I mean _really_, was it necessary to scream at the top of your lungs as you charged through the crowds? This screaming being the battle cry of a man late for his flight. Roxas sniffed a little prissily, a slight scowl twisting his pretty features as he sipped at his coffee, sitting at a table at one of the over-priced cafes.

Roxas quite frankly detested public places such as airports, or really any sort of public transportation terminal where people swarmed. They were too crowded and loud for his liking, but for a certain special someone he would brave this horror.

And that certain special someone was a friend who went by the name of Axel.

Roxas had met Axel on an online social network, first becoming alerted to the enigmatic redhead's existence after Axel who went by the name of 'axelnator' online, had commented on a cosplay Roxas had done – one he was quite proud of, therefore the redhead's praise had especially pleased the blond. ("_fdskfdjskfds hot damn. Sexiest Dave I've ever seen. Marry me._") And then their friendship had sprouted after Roxas (who went by 'strider-socks' on this particular website) had to bemusedly refuse axelnator's marriage proposal. ("_Oh my! Thank you. I'm flattered but I'm afraid my heart has already been reserved for Jade._")

They'd started out with tentative messages back and forth; testing the waters... and something had just seemed to _click_. Soon the tentative messages had become all night discussions about nearly _everything_. They'd teased and flirted much to the bemusement of many of their followers who started asking if there was something going on between them, much to their (pleased) embarrassment.

Roxas didn't mind people thinking there was something going on between him and Axel because, well, quite honestly he wished there was. In Roxas' opinion Axel was an incredibly attractive guy; he had the most insane yet amazing red hair which he swore was natural - but Roxas wouldn't let him confirm it. He had stunning, delicate, angular features. Roxas' favourite feature of Axel's though would have to be his eyes, which were this beautiful shade of malachite green. Roxas had seen enough photos and had video-chatted with the guy to confirm that it was all real; no photo shop, no false pictures, it was all _Axel_.

In fact he was attractive in almost every way as far as Roxas was concerned; he was definitely a funny guy – though he could be a bit too sarcastic sometimes, he could be sweet – these times had been increasing in frequency the longer they talked to each other and dare Roxas hope that they only occurred when Axel was talking to him? His over-all personality was very attractive to the blond; Axel was exactly his type he might even say.

Roxas would have pursued him by now but... he just wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of dating someone who lived across the country. He liked being able to hold his partners, he liked knowing they were close enough to go visit, he wasn't sure he was ready to get into the kind of relationship where he wouldn't be able to see Axel as he pleased.

But now, and Roxas stomach fluttered nervously at the thought, Axel was coming to see him. They'd finally gotten serious about the vague, hopefully ideas of visiting each other that they'd tossed back and forth, always half serious, but not enough to actually do something about it. But this time they'd actually done it; they'd planned it all out and now Axel was flying over to see and stay with Roxas for two weeks while they were on break.

Which was why Roxas was braving the airport; Axel, the guy he was crushing on, one of his best friends was coming to see him. _He'd be able to touch Axel for the first time._ And he was feeling oh so giddy and slightly faint at the idea – hence why he'd gotten the coffee, so hopefully he wouldn't faint upon spotting the redhead – that would be embarrassing and Axel would never let him live it down.

Axel's flight was coming in any time now, but Roxas wasn't quite confident enough to stand just yet, he was pretty sure his legs were now made of jelly and he'd probably wobble and stumble if he went over to wait at the gate Axel would be coming out of, so for now he'd continue to sit here, trying to steel his nerves for the inevitable. It was stupid, really, how nervous he was feeling, this was _Axel_, he shouldn't make Roxas quake in his chucks, or make him feel like he was going to vomit butterflies.

Soft blue eyes glanced up to the electronic board showing the arrivals and Roxas' eyes lit up at the sight of Axel's flight changing to 'landed'.

He tipped back the last of his coffee, jumping up and throwing the paper cup in the bin as he scurried past it and began trying to force his way over to Axel' gate. It was times like this Roxas resented his genes; oh how he wished he wasn't quite so short, and then maybe people wouldn't squash him so much. If only he was tall and brawny, then they'd all move out of the way...

He yelped as a bag rolled over his foot, stopping to glare at the person who didn't even give him a backwards glance. Grumbling to himself he glanced down at his converse clad foot as though he could see through the material and inspect the damage. And because his head was lowered he couldn't see what was coming at him, and recoiled when he felt what could only have been someone's elbow connect with his head. Gritting his teeth and rubbing at his abused skull Roxas restrained his urge to bitch out at the people around him and soldiered on through the crowd.

_Axel so owed him for this_. Roxas and crowds did not mix well.

Roxas picked a wall near the gate Axel was meant to come out of to lean casually against; close enough that he would hopefully spot his friend when he came through, but far away enough that he could avoid most of the crowd. Pulling out his mobile to check the time, Roxas nibbled on his lip, wondering how long it would take Axel to get through all the security and grab his luggage. People had started to come out, and Roxas stood up on his toes, as though peering over the crowd would make Axel appear faster.

He scowled when someone rather tall went and stood in front of him, blocking most of his view of the gate. Grumbling Roxas pushed off away from the wall and bumped past the guy rudely, quickly immersing himself in the crowd. He jumped and squirmed when someone grabbed the back of his hoodie, tugging him backwards. Roxas' eyes went wide and his mind flew into a panic. Oh god. That huge guy he had bumped had probably come and grabbed him and now he was going to drag him outside and beat him up and- Roxas felt the person spin him around and he smacked at the hands on him, "Hands off!" he barked. Then his eyes widened when he took in the person standing before him.

Axel laughed loudly at him; gaining glances from people nearby, the redhead ignore them and gave Roxas a cheeky grin and a small two fingered wave, eyes sparkling brightly in bemusement and excitement. "Sup." And Roxas scarcely believed it possible, but his grin widened more.

Roxas was finding it hard to breathe as he gaped up at Axel, his face starting to flush a little pink the longer he stared. "_Axel_." He finally managed to choke out. Axel's face which had begun to fall a little faced with Roxas' silence and gaping expression brightened again

"Hello Roxas," he held out a slender hand, dropping his duffle bag on the ground at his feet. Roxas ignored the proffered limb, instead finally breaking himself out of the frozen state he had somehow ended up in and flung himself at Axel in a flailing of limbs; arms wrapping Axel's neck, and legs at his waist – which started to slip because Roxas had never attempted to throw himself at someone before and it wasn't turning out quite like he expected – luckily Axel was fast to react and grabbed Roxas' thighs, boosting him up so he wasn't hanging off his neck.

Roxas wound his fingers in soft red hair, bumping his nose against Axel's a wide grin on his face to match Axel's. "Holy crap. You're so tall!" he giggled, tugging slightly on the silky hair in his hands. Axel laughed slightly breathless, bumping his nose back against Roxas', "You're just short."

They grinned stupidly at each other, faces flushed, and eyes sparkling because _holy shit I'm _touching_ him_ before they both moved, almost simultaneously and pressed their lips softly together. After the initial soft contact Roxas laughed slightly wildly and pressed his face into Axel's neck, trying to muffle his laughter against the skin there, "I've always wanted to do that." He smiled, pressing a quick kiss against Axel's neck.

"_Mmm_." Axel hummed, nose pressed in Roxas' hair, "Me too." Roxas winced slightly when Axel happened to accidentally bump his face against the spot where he'd gotten hit before. Axel pulled back with a jerk, glancing down at Roxas who blinked up at him, eyes slightly watery. "What's wrong?" Green eyes were wide and shining with worry.

"I got elbowed in the head before." Roxas grumbled, but stopped his sulking when Axel pressed a kiss to his head, murmuring "All better now?" against his soft locks of hair.

"Yeah..." he breathed softly, slightly startled by the affectionate tone.

"Good 'cause no offence but I kinda gotta put you down now; my arms are starting to hurt." Roxas blushed brightly, but let himself be lowered to the ground, pouting when he realised he was once again over a head shorter than Axel.

"I'm going to have to invest in some thick soled shoes while you're staying with me." Roxas scowled up at Axel who just smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Why? You're the perfect height now." And Roxas didn't reply, he just pressed his face into Axel's side, trying to hide his face which was hot with embarrassment and Axel just laughed softly and squeezed him gently.

"I'm glad you're here now Ax."

"Me too babe, me too."


	16. Pulse

****[First of all: I haven't actually played DDD yet so I don't think there are any spoilers… but if you don't want anything to do with anything related to it in any way till you've played then avoid this for now. I figured I'd better say this_ just in case._]****

**Pulse**

* * *

><p><em>We have struggled, but it was not in vain, for under the palm of my hand I can feel your heart beating.<em>

The first time Roxas met Axel again he wasn't sure where he was, not that he really paid much attention to his surroundings because his eyes were only on that of the tall form that stood before him.

Roxas shuffled hesitantly closer, a hand raised slightly to the redhead, fingers trembling like he wanted to touch, but was afraid that the man would vanish if he dared to try.

His gaze flittered over the familiar features; there was something niggling at the back of his mind that made him repetitively look over the redhead; there was something missing- yet at the same time the man looked more _whole_ than he ever had before. When he met Axel's eyes again, realising there was something different about the redhead's face, it _clicked_.

Roxas had unconsciously moved even closer during his scrutiny and he raised his arms slowly, cupping the taller man's face in the palms of his hands, thumbing gently over the flesh of his cheeks, wondering where the dark marks the colour of bruises had gone.

Deep, expressive blue eyes gazed up in wonder, his adoring gaze meeting that of those brilliant malachite green.

Axel's expression had been relatively blank at first, but now his whole face now seemed to come to life; eyes lighting up in the most breath-taking way, his lips twitching and stretching as a soft, warm, _real_ smile spread across his face – the most fascinating thing was that for the first time that smile _really_ shone in his eyes.

A large, long fingered hand moved over one of Roxas', warm and strong, surrounding the smaller almost completely as he gently pried it from his face, shifting it down, onto his chest.

Beneath the palm of his hand Roxas could feel a throbbing; the curious sensation of a heart that raced, skin there especially warm even through the coat that separated Roxas' bare hand from Axel's flesh. Even more curious was the way the pulse seemed to pick up pace at Roxas' touch, beating rapidly in his presence.

"Axel – _how_?" the petite blonde boy gasped, fingers twining with Axel's as he moved both their hands away so he could press his ear to Axel's chest; against his ear he could feel the steady rhythm, hear the thumps of the organ.

Fingers from Axel's free hand wove through soft, blond locks of hair, pulling Roxas' head back from where it was nuzzled against his chest, tilting it carefully up. A slender nose was bumped briefly against the blonde's before Axel pressed a soft, quick butterfly kiss against Roxas' chapped lips.

"It's Lea now."

Roxas' answering smile was brilliant and almost blindingly bright; he pulled his hand free so he could wind his arms around Axel's- no _Lea's_ neck, tugging the taller man down to his height, even as he stretched up on the tip of his toes to press their lips back together...

Lea awoke with a startled gasp. He stared up at the dark ceiling, eyes wide, feeling his heart beating crazily in his chest, almost uncomfortably fast. He pressed his hand against his chest firmly in an attempt to calm his heart. Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position, sheets sliding down his chest and pooling around his waist.

The redhead shivered delicately in the cool of the night air and scrubbed at his eyes when he felt a slight wetness there.

In another room nearby something stirred restlessly within Sora.


	17. The Danger in Starting a Fire

**The Danger in Starting a Fire**

[**A/N:** _Woops. So posted this on tumblr but I think I forgot to post on here. It's an extract from a song meme I never finished._]

* * *

><p>"Axel, would you just listen?"<p>

Roxas' voice was scratchy from the way he'd been screaming**,** and Axel gritted his teeth at the sound, making sure to keep his back to Roxas because he could hear the tears in Roxas' voice; tears that were no doubt streaming down his flushed cheeks. Axel wouldn't make the mistake of looking at him again, because his weakness has always been those big ass, blue eyes.

"No." he growled, shoving his way through the door to their shared room, a satisfied twitch at his lips when the door slammed violently into the wall. He grabbed a bag that had been lying across the floor in the corner and ripped open their chest of drawers, starting to dump some of his clothes in the bag, grabbing things at random because he wasn't thinking past the burning fury that clouded his mind. "I am so fucking sick and tired of listening to your bullshit, Roxas! You're a fucking coward and I _hate_ it."

Roxas shoved him, making the redhead stumble and nearly drop his bag; he was briefly surprised because he hadn't heard the blonde storm in, nor expected the smaller man to actually get physical. "I'm not a coward, you fuck!"

Axel sneered, crossing his arms and turning to look down his nose at Roxas who was positively fuming, "Oh really? What else would you call it, Roxas? You're not kidding anyone with this innocent cutesy act, _babe_, especially not me."

Axel turned back to survey the room briefly, snatching up his mobile and his wallet, among a few other minor items he deemed most important, stuffing them in the bag and turned to walk out the bedroom. He was halted by a hand gripping his arm.

"Where are you going?" Roxas growled, tugging on his arm, too lightly to actually move the redhead. The gesture was almost desperate; begging.

Axel didn't answer; he just tugged his arm free.

"Axel, answer me! Where the fuck are you going?" some of the desperation had leaked into Roxas' voice, but Axel's heart had hardened to the blonds' cries.

"Anywhere but here." The door slammed shut heavily in Roxas' face. Axel stormed through the apartment yanking open the front door; he could faintly hear Roxas call from the room "Ax-wait! _I need you_!"

"Well tough luck, Blondie," Axel muttered darkly, as he closed the door behind him. "Because I never needed you."


	18. Oblivious

**Oblivious**

* * *

><p>"So, I think I might, kind of, possibly like you."<p>

There was a dead silence after Roxas' little admittance – his very loud and almost panicky confession which he'd blurted out on a whim, while sitting at the breakfast table, right after Axel had slumped down in the chair opposite him, tired and scruffy, and the sexiest damn thing Roxas would see all day – at least till the end of his work shift; after which, he could come home and see more of.

Unable to stand the silence, and a little hyped up from his morning coffee, he blurted, "But like love-like not like-like. I mean I like-like you because… well that's not the point right now, but I kind of want to be with you… like date you be with you. I mean…" his voice trailing off unsurely at the continued silence.

_I kind of thought you felt the same…?_

Immediately his fingers clenched around his coffee cup in a nervous reflex.

_Why did I do that? What the hell was that brain? Where is my brain to mouth filter – probably still in bed… oh god. Axel hasn't said anything yet… maybe I can slink off before he_—-

"Come again?"

Roxas tensed and glanced up - because at some point he'd apparently looked away from the mass of redhead lying face down on the table – to find two piercing green eyes intent on his face. Axel's lips were drawn into a thin line and he had a delicate red eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"I-I…"

And Roxas found that he could quite speak; he couldn't bring himself to repeat what he'd said. He just gaped a little at Axel, feeling his face burning in embarrassment from the tip of his nose all the way to the tops of his ears – or at least that's what it felt like.

_I could probably make Axel breakfast on my face right now…._

_Speaking of!_

"Uh- nothing! Just talking to myself really…" he pushed himself up from the table quickly, chair scraping harshly against the linoleum floor. "I'm hungry, are you hungry? I bet you are. I'll make us some breakfast!"

"C'mere Squirt."

Roxas froze halfway to the fridge when his flatmate called out to him, using one of his favourite nicknames for the little blond (One of the few nicknames which still managed to irk him.) The redhead's tone sounded mostly amused, though Roxas could detect a hint of resignation.

He spun on his heel slowly; sliding smoothly because of his socks; glancing at Axel sheepishly from under his fringe, "Uh, yeah?"

Axel was grinning at him and when their eyes met he crooked a finger, "C'mere."

Roxas automatically took a step closer before hesitating again, prompting Axel to repeat the beckoning gesture with a soft sigh and a bemused roll of his eyes.

The petite young man shuffled unsurely to stand before his friend, fingers trembling slightly which he wrapped in the bottom of his shirt – wait, no. This was one of Axel's…

He startled a little when long, warm arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him forward to stand between Axel's long nearly bare legs. The redhead pressed his face into Roxas' stomach, chuckles muffled against the shirt.

Roxas shivered and blushed when he felt the warm breath through the fabric. He petted at Axel's hair, unsure what to do with his hands. It was too awkward to just leave them hanging at his sides, or flailing about in the air like an idiot.

"You're an idiot."

He could hear the smile in the taller man's voice.

"Excuse me?" Roxas couldn't help his indignant tone, despite the affectionate way the redhead had said it.

"Babe, we share a bed, you steal my clothes, we cuddle even when it's not cold, just because we can. I've given you piggy backs when you're tired. You tended to me last winter when I was sick. Neither of us have had any sort of romantic or sexual relationships in the time we've been living together. You've been giving me doe eyes for the past two years – I was kind of under the impression we're together in an unofficial way."

Axel glanced up at Roxas, his pointy chin digging uncomfortably into the blonde's soft stomach. And Roxas blinked down at him, just close enough to count the freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose, and to see the flecks of gold in his eyes.

He felt the breath catch in his throat.

"I honestly thought you we're just uncomfortable with acknowledging it aloud. But I was cool with doing this however you wanted- still am."

"I- what? How long?" You don't mean to tell me…

"Since that one Christmas where you kissed me tasting like those girly drinks you oh so love. Since the next morning when you were curled up in my arms, and when you woke, barely hung over, you just whispered "morning" and cuddled closer. Since you've never seemed bothered nor have ever protested to any of the kisses I've pressed to your skin."

A thoughtful pause.

"Unless you thought this was just how I am around my friends? Though you've never seen nor ever will see me act like I do with you, with anyone else."

Axel was grinning up at him with sparkling, teasing eyes.

"My poor oblivious boyfriend, he didn't even know we were dating." He nuzzled his cheek against Roxas, "How on earth am I going to propose to you?"

Roxas slipped a little in shock at that, his knees going weak, but Axel held him steady with large hands grasping his hips and settled him back on his feet.

And once his boyfriend was steady he pushed his shirt up a little and began pressing soft, wet kisses against the younger man's stomach making his knees go weak for an entirely different reason.

"Poor little Roxy." He cooed between kisses. "Well, at least now you _know_ you're mine."


	19. Ahhh men

**Ahhh… men**

[**A/N:** _Another song based drabble that I forgot to upload here. Oops._]

* * *

><p>Their legs were pressed tightly together from knee to hip as they passed a cigarette between them; fingers brushing, touches lingering as their eyes met, though they never said a word about it. The quirk at the corner of Axel's lips and the way Roxas' eyes glittered spoke more than words ever could.<p>

They were sitting at the back of the bus, padded on either side by their bags to absorb some of the shock as the bus slowly and haltingly made its way along the ruined road. The driver made no comment about their behaviour, nor the smoke that clogged the air, presumably put off by their rough appearances (unwashed hair, dark speckles of blood on their wrinkled clothed), instead settling for glaring at them through his review mirror.

Axel brushed a few strands of dirty red hair behind a newly pierced ear, red and slightly swollen, as he waved his other long fingered hand around in the air to emphasise the point he was making.

Roxas was curled up at his side, one leg folded under himself, smiling weakly up at the older boy, his left eye stained with blue and black; fresh marks from the town they were leaving.

Axel bumped his shoulder gently as he pointed out the back window at a sign they had just passed. "Bed and breakfast: 20 miles." Roxas shrugged in response to the unspoken suggestion before digging into his backpack to pull out a packet of crisps to share between them.


	20. Body Issues

I have a bunch of old fics I never posted, so I figured I might as well. Enjoy!

Warning: Genderbend and talk of a sexual nature.

* * *

><p><strong>Body Issues<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas was lounging on Axel's bed, her legs propped up against the wall. She could hear Axel in the shower, the next room over. She felt guilty, but she couldn't help but imagine what her friend looked like naked, with her perfect body dripping wet. The images running through her mind made her squirm, face heated.<p>

She heard the shower stop and sighed softly, her fantasies coming to an abrupt halt. Roxas bit at her lip guiltily, glancing at her feet that were still on Axel's wall. Axel hated it when she put her feet on the walls. So before the redhead returned she dropped her feet from the wall to the bed. She frowned slightly at the way her thighs jiggled with the motion and pinched at the fat distastefully.

When Axel walked into the room wearing just her panties, her hair wrapped up in a towel, she came across the sight of Roxas lying mournfully across her bed on her stomach.

"What's wrong Rox?" the taller girl asked, as she begun towelling her hair dry – she was a little envious of Roxas for having short hair, which she knew dried quickly. But she couldn't bring herself to cut her hair just to make life easier, she liked it too much.

"I'm fat." Roxas' cry was slightly muffled by the pillow she'd stuffed under her face. "Fat. Fat. Fat." She thrashed her legs about a little in a childish way.

Axel raised an eyebrow, lowering her towel and turned to face Roxas properly, "_'Scuse me_? Roxy you are not fat."

"I am." Roxas whined, rolling over onto her back. "My thighs jiggle, and my ass jiggles, my tummy jiggles, hell even my arms probably jiggle." She cast a sad look at her friend, "Why can I be like you? You're perfect and skinny and your thighs don't even touch."

Axel scoffed, "You are not fat Roxas. You're beautiful and curvy. And I'm a huge fan of your ass and your hips and your stomach and your arms. All of you in fact." The redheaded girl paused, then grinned slyly, giving Roxas a lecherous once over, "And your thighs would never touch with my face between them."

Roxas spluttered and blushed, her eyes wide. "Uhm, _what?_"

"You heard me." Axel hummed, finishing drying her hair while Roxas pouted on the bed, cheeks still flushed cutely.

Roxas sat up, her hair ruffled from rolling about. Her hands were clenched in the fabric of her sleep shirt. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked shyly, looking at the carpet.

"Uh, yeah." Axel stated bluntly, like it was obvious. "You're gorgeous. You're soft and feminine and you've got the best set of tits I've ever seen." The blush came back to Roxas' face full force. "If you were single and into chicks I'd be all over you in a second... sorry if this is a little creepy." Axel grinned apologetically.

Which was kind of weird, Roxas thought distantly, because Axel never apologised for her flirty, creepy comments.

"Uhm," Roxas titled her head curiously, she'd thought Axel had known... "I am."

"You are what?" Axel asked distractedly, going through her drawers now for a shirt to pull on.

"I'm single and I... uhm... like girls?" the last bit came out like a question much to Roxas' embarrassment. She was sure, she just hadn't said it aloud much.

Axel paused, a shirt held in her hand, "No shit? I thought you were with that Hayner guy?"

Roxas shook her head vigorously, a hopeful, bubbly feeling starting in her stomach, "Noooo! No! No. We were best friends when we were kids. We just kind of hang out a lot now 'cause we go to the same school again."

"Hmm." Axel looked thoughtful as she leant against her drawers, her search for a shirt abandoned. "So you're single?" Roxas nodded. "And you like girls? _Like_, like, right?" Roxas looked slightly affronted so Axel held up her hands in a calming gesture, "Hey, just checking. Aaaaaand does that mean the looks I was getting weren't just my hopeful imagination? You like what you see?" a quick gesture to her body which made Roxas want to scoff.

_Of course she liked what she saw. Axel was stunningly good looking._

Instead she just nodded, waiting for Axel to continue.

"Well, then I say we do something about this situation between us." Axel's smile was warm, despite the bright, hungry interest in her eyes.

"Oh, what do you suggest?" Roxas asked with a coy smile. More confident now that she knew the interest was mutual.

Axel flicked off the light in the room, they were plunged into darkness but for the minimal moonlight coming in through the drawn curtains, "Why don't you climb in under my covers, and I'll join you." The redhead purred, making her way across the room to join Roxas, who was already sliding under the sheets. "I'm sure we can work something out. Maybe I'll start by keeping your thighs from touching."


End file.
